DEBS 2: Destination Hope
by hogwaffle
Summary: [DEBS] a sequal to this great movie that had Lucy and Amy off to help stop Lucy's Ex girlfriend from destroying the world!insert evil laughter here Gonna try to stay as true to what made the first movie good as possible. Enjoy and please review! Complete
1. Chapter 1

The characters you recognize belong to Angela Robinson, who did a fantastic job creating characters who could suck you in. So thanks to her for providing fun characters to play with) If you've seen the movie you know the soundtrack is very important, so I am going to try to include a song for each segment, download the songs and enjoy! This chapter "Red Dragon Tatoo" by Fountains of Wayne.

:Red Dragon tattoo

It's just about on me

I got it for you

So now do you want me

with nothing to prove

Will you be my honey

In you I confide  
Red dragon tattoo  
I'm fit to be dyed  
Am I fit to have you:

Barcelona 2007

Amy's POV

"Gracias Maria."

"De Nada, Amy," Maria waved as I let the bakery door shut behind me. I headed up the street, bread under my arm. I headed quickly to the farmers market, had to get their early to make sure you got the best.

"Good morning Jonathan," I greeted, pushing through the light crowd to stand in front of our usual vendor.

"Hey," he smiled, handing someone else their change before turning to me. "Where's Lucy?" His perfect English was obvious in the market.

"You know she's never up before noon," I laughed a little. "What's good this morning?"

"Cherries and peaches are your best bet."

"A couple pounds of peaches then," Jonathan nodded, already chatting up someone else in Spanish as he bagged my request. He turned back to me, handing over the peaches and accepting the money.

"Goodbye Amy, tell Lucy we would like to see her around more on the docks again."

"I will," I duck out of the market quickly, eager to get home before Lucy wakes up. Turning onto our street I see the neighbor waking towards me, his daughter being tugged along.

"Amy!" Adela, our neighbors little girl dropped her fathers hand, running to wrap herself around my leg. I patted her back, smiling.

"Hey Adela, hey Hector," I smiled at her father, who gave me a little wave as he walked forward.

"Hello Amy," Hector spoke in thick English. "What are you doing out so soon in the day?"

"Just getting breakfast," I hold up the loaf of bread and he nods, grabbing Adela, and lifting her high in his arms.

"Say goodbye Adela."

"Goodbye Amy," she makes it sound sweeter and more unique then I thought my name could ever sound.

I waved goodbye to them, walking up the little pathway to our house. I unlocked the door and opened it as quietly as possible. Stepping inside the cool house, still not touched by the day's sun, even in September the days were still long and warm. I set my bags on the marble countertop, turn on the coffee maker, and head to the bedroom, stopping in the living room to open the curtains, sun lighting up shelves of books for me, and wide plasma TV Lucy loved so much.

I slid quietly into the room, gently closing the door behind me. Our room faced the ocean, and the sun was streaming in already, heating the room, and falling beautifully on the woman in the bed, covered only in the white top sheet, dark hair falling over her face. I pulled off my sweater, which had been necessary when I left, but now was already too warm. Pulling on a white tank top, I felt much better, ready to begin work.

I sat behind the canvas, taking a second to fully take in the woman in front of me before taking over where I left off. I had always struck me how beautiful she was when she slept, her and the ocean view behind her, complementing each other in the morning sun. I began to zone, disappearing into the painting in front of me, I hardly needed to glance away, I knew the view and her face well enough to paint blind if I needed to. As I worked, trying to capture all the colors in her hair, I reflected on the past couple years.

We had left quickly for Barcelona, something it took a while for my parents to forgive. But being artists themselves the supported the reason for moving, even if I couldn't exactly explain we had to move fast because my girlfriend was wanted by the government. After their first trip to visit they were completely alright with the girl thing as well thank god. Thank god Lucy is as charming as she is beautiful.

After a few months of moving around, outrunning the Debs until they lost interest, we settled into a comfy life. An easiness I never expected to have with another person. Not to mention happiness that...

"Hey," her voice pulls me out of my own head the way no one else can. She hasn't moved, by now I can see a smile through the hair she reaches to pull away.

"Hey there," I smile back, setting down my brush, I look at the painting, surprised that I have completely finished her hair, and it looks more accurate then I could have even hoped for.

"Come get back in bed," she invites, rolling to her back, and holding out a hand to me. For a second I think about painting more, it was going well, but another look at her and I can't resist. I slide into bed with her, leaning in to kiss the lips I know so well.

"I'm never going to get this painting done."

"That's fine," she smiles, brushing my hair back from my face. "I have better things in mind anyway." She tugs my hair gently, pulling me back to her. I only allow myself to be pulled so far, smiling and making her lean up for the rest, and as we kiss again, she pushes me to my back. I smile into the kiss, running my hands down her back, pushing the sheet away from the bare skin, pulling her closer to me as she gently bites my lower lip. The door burst open slamming against the wall, sending her rolling away from me, sheet to her chest, gun from the night table in hand and pointing at the doorway.

"Damn it, every time," Max stands in the doorway, gun in hand, but hanging in her hand as she leans against the door. Behind her I see Dominique and Janet peer in. Dominique rolls her eyes and walks away, followed by Janet who I can hear.

"Hey, did you ask if you could smoke in here, maybe Amy doesn't want you to smoke in here." I hear the sliding door open and slam shut.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I ask, sitting up, running a hand through my hair, and adjusting my tank top, Lucy still has her gun leveled at Max. I shoot her a look, but she just raises an eyebrow.

"Seeing something that will haunt me... again."

"Well maybe if you knocked," Lucy answers. I give her another look and she rolls her eyes, dropping the gun to the night stand, and attempting to stand up, sheet still wrapped around her. It's a wrapped under me though, I quickly stand, letting her pull it away. I grab her hand as she steps past me, standing up to whisper to her.

"Lucy, be nice." I let her go, and she walks to the bathroom, managing to look perfectly natural with nothing but a sheet on.

"Nice to see you, Max," she shoots Max a dazzling smile, and slams the bathroom door. I give Max a half smile.

"So, you want the tour?"

I show the others quickly around the house. It doesn't take too long, it's not a huge house, but it's big enough, and right on the beach. I leave them on the back deck, pouring four cups of coffee, and beginning to slice the fresh bread. The sliding door opens and shuts and Janet walks through to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" She asks.

"Can you get the butter from the fridge?" I ask, smiling.

"It's a nice house, Amy." She sets the butter down on the tray I am making.

"What are you doing here, Janet?" I ask, hoping for honesty, a little time to figure things out before Max confronts me with the purpose of their visit. Janet kind of grimaces before answering.

"Max will tell you when she thinks it's time. I can't tell you anything, she'd kill me, and I'm already on probation this month, that's why I'm back on her team."

"What'd you do?" I ask leaning against the counter, and fixing her with a look.

"Nothing big," she tries to defend herself.

"Janet," I stare at her, waiting her out, I know it won't take long for her to crack.

"Okay, there was this little incident with the president. Someone breached security on my watch."

"Janet!"

"It was little! The guy was a bible salesman! Bush even bought something, but they put me on probation, and now I am stuck with Max." I have to laugh, carrying the tray out, Janet following with the coffee. Some things never change.

Lucy's POV

God damn Debs, always in the way, I shake my head, seeing Amy, Janet and Max laughing on the deck. The French one is just kind of watching them, like she isn't sure what she is doing with them. I guess I get that, Amy catches my eye, smiling in at me. Never mind, I know what I am doing with them. I check the coffee, just enough for one more cup. I pour one quickly, and rip off a piece of bread, joining them on the deck.

"So this big ass wrestler type guy is coming at me," Max is deep in story telling as I sidle up to perch on the wide arm of Amy's chair. She brings her hand to my back, tracing gentle circles as we listen to Max.

"So he goes down hard, with this real surprised look like 'Damn that girl just kicked my ass', and I'm all like 'yeah, that's right, now you know how we roll'. His buddies took one look at him crying on the floor like a bitty baby, and gave up right there to me and Dominique. If you coulda seen Bobby and the rest of the CIA boys faces when we came back with all the men in custody."

Even I have to laugh at that, it reminds me of that shmucks face when he heard Amy saying she was leaving the dance with me. Poor guy, no man likes to think a girl would leave him for another girl. After a few moments of laughter a heavy silence takes over, I exchange glances with Amy, knowing the real reason for the visit is about to come out.

"So, I know you two are doing really well, and are happy," Max starts, actually looking a little apologetic to be bringing it up.

"Here we go," I roll my eyes; Amy pokes me in the back to behave. Max ignores me and continues.

"But there's been a little issue, and we need your help."

"Max, I'm not a Deb anymore."

"Not your help," Max clarifies, looking at me. I choke down my sip of coffee.

"Me?" I ask. "You're kidding right?"

"What's going on, Max?" Amy looks worried, taking my hand. "They might not be as actively looking, but the Debs still want to see Lucy go down."

"So do about five other government agencies," Max nods

"Is that a threat?" I ask.

"No, we just want you to realize how many people are looking for you," Janet quickly jumps in, maybe hoping to break the tension between Max and me a bit. Good luck girl.

"Thank you Janet," Max speaks coolly, and Janet shuts up quickly. "The point is if you help us with this all the agencies are willing to pardon you, drop all charges and leave you alone."

"And the catch is?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"You're going to have to go under cover, penetrate a gang you're pretty familiar with."

"Who?"

"Asha Tyler's." She answers, not trying to sweeten it at all. I scowl, standing up quickly, and setting my coffee down.

"No deal. I take my chances." I walk away quickly. Asha, the first person I was ever really in love with. I mean if you can truly be in love with someone who treats you like shit, and possibly traumatizes you for life, or at least for dating.

I glance back over my shoulder as I head for the beach. Max is speaking quickly to Amy, who keeps looking back over at me, worry in her eyes. I scowl, starting to walk faster. It's hard in the sand through, and soon I hear Amy catching up with me.

"Lucy," I ignore her at first, even though I know it won't stop her. "Lucy!" She grabs my arm, spinning me to face her, taking a step back at the anger on my face.

"What? I said no, that's it!" I glare at her, daring her to challenge me on this one.

"Baby, talk to me," she slides a hand around my waist, pulling me too her. As much as I want to resist, want to run far away, I just can't. Instead I melt into her, clinging to her. She pulls back so she can look me in the eye.

"Who's Asha?"

"Ohh, fuck," is my only answer, as I pull away from her and drop to the sand. "She's the reason I disappeared for all that time," I finally sigh out, looking over the ocean.

"Oh," Amy answers quietly, sinking down next to me. "The ex-girlfriend," she pauses for a second, digesting the information. "Do you still like her?" I spit out a bitter laugh.

"She broke my heart Amy. Dumped me hard, and left me completely fucked up." She looks like she's wondering if that means I like her or not, so I clarify. "No, I do not still like her."

"Then why not do it? We could be free. Not have to worry about someone coming after you. After me." I think about this. I never really considered that Amy could be wanted now, just by her association to me. If anything ever happened to her because of me...

"What is she doing?"

"Drug ring, brining in some pretty bad E apparently, lots of kids overdosing on it."

"Anything else?"

"They think she's working a massive weapon deal with Katia Novak."

"Fucking Asha," I shook my head. "Let's get this started then," I sighed, pushing myself up, and reaching back to help Amy. She smiled, kissing me gently.

"Thank you." I nodded, leaning my forehead on hers for a moment, shutting my eyes and gathering strength for this. She gently pushed me away, taking my hand. "We need to pack and go now."

The Debs were already waiting by the front door when we stepped back inside. Amy nodded to them, and we went into the bedroom, quickly packing two duffle bags. Gathering them up, and locking the sliding doors we stepped out of the house following the group to our cars.

"Thanks for doing this," Janet spoke up quietly, smiling at me. "It's going to save a lot of people."

"Just so long as everyone remembers when this is done I walk. I'm not a criminal anymore." Max gave a little snort of laughter.

"Not a criminal? Pretty nice house for an art student, and someone who rents boats."

"Max," Amy scolded, looking a little desperate.

"It belonged to a friend of the family; he left it to me in his will."

"What was he the family arms dealer?" I couldn't stop myself; I grabbed Max's Arm, spinning her to face me. She brought her gun up in my face, I raised my hands.

"Do you want to do this or not? Cause someone who can take on a Hulk Hogan type, shouldn't need a gun to throw down with me." She smirks, holstering her gun.

"Nah, we're good. Just don't fuck up."

"If I was someone who fucked up, I woulda been caught by now," I answered, stalking past her. "And one more thing, if I'm doing this job I need Scud. Asha knows I don't work without him." I opened the trunk of our car, dropping our bags in and slamming it. I looked back at the others, waiting for a response. Janet was looking a little terrified, while Max only smirked, walking past me to her car.

"No problem, we know where to find him."

7


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics belong to Weezer "Beverly Hills"

Asha is being played by Olivia Wilde, while Katia will be played by Eliza Dushku, Michal is played by Dominick Angelo Cangro, and Pasquale Enrico Cangro, the little boy from city by the sea.

That's where I want to be

Livin' in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills

Rolling like a celebrity

Livin' in Beverly Hills:

Lucy's POV

I took in the shiny buildings all around me as I drove through Beverly Hills. Such an expanse of just outrageous wealth. And every one of these people advertising for it to be taken away from them. The criminal part of my mind, the part I tried so hard to keep quiet, was racing at all the prospects.

I had to smile, Scud always found a way to make good for himself. I glanced at the directions Max had given me, making a quick right turn. Amy was off with them, doing some Deb like thing while I found and recruited Scud. I was glad to be out of there for a little bit, the tension in the room was almost solid. Call me a little jealous, but I was happy to see Amy wasn't jumping all over herself to get back in with them, made all this a little more worthwhile.

One more glance at the address, and I pulled into the building, circling around the side and waiting at the intercom till Scud's voice came through.

"Welcome to Burger World, home of Uncle Ted's famous chili cheese burger. May I suggest you don't add extra onions. Can I take your order?" I had to smile at just how bored he sounded, I took a breath and ordered what he knew was my favorite.

"Can I have a double cheeseburger, extra onions, onion rings, and a shake, half vanilla and half frozen coke."

"Total's seven fifty-holy fuck you're Lucy!" I grinned and pulled my car around to where he was already hanging out the window.

"Hey Scud," I smiled, holding out a ten dollar bill.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking the money more on reflex I think, he just kinda held the bill in his hand.

"I need some help with a job."

"What about Amy?" He frowned a bit.

"The job was sorta her idea." He gave me a confused look.

"Its," I started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Marshall Scuddard!" Came a booming voice from behind him, causing Scud to jump about a mile. I smirked at the use of his full name as a man, who from the looks of it took most of his meals here, waddled up. "How about a little less flirting," he took a look at me, and I smiled. He only glared and turned back to Scud. "With girls you have no chance with, and a little more doing your job. How bout that?" He clapped Scud on the shoulder and walked away.

"Your change ma'am," Scud passed me my food and change. "That's my manager." He paused for a minute, seeming to contemplate something. "This a good job?"

"I only take the best," I replied.

"Right," he nodded. "Yeah," he nodded again, slapping the window ledge a couple times. "Gimmie five minutes to quit, I'll meet you in the parking lot." He gave me a little wave and mouthed five minutes. Smirking I pulled back to the parking lot.

"How does Amy feel about it?" Scud asked, shoving a fry in his mouth. He had apparently bought himself dinner with his employee discount, and promptly quit. We were sitting on the hood of my car finishing up our meals. I had already explained what the Debs wanted me to do, or at least as much as I knew.

"She's the reason I'm here. She wants us to be in the clear, living straight," he smirked over his drink at me, and I laughed a bit. "You know what I mean."

"So, not to call you're obvious bluff. But this job is about the shittiest you ever signed me up for."

"I need you there," I said making eye contact, then to break the seriousness, shoved my shoulder into his. "Besides who else is gonna get my ass outta trouble?"

"You do need that a lot," he nodded; I punched him in the arm. "Oww!"

"I don't need it that much!"

"Oh, I so save your ass ten times a day. Especially if there's a girl involved." I give him a look, which he returns tenfold, and finally I smile, caving in.

"Okay maybe you save it a lot if there's a girl involved."

"Don't you forget it," he nodded, jumping off the hood of the car. "So, am I getting paid anything for the torture this job is sure to be?"

"Actually I worked you out a nice deal."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they're not gonna stick you in jail for that last little stunt you pulled after I left." He looked a little shocked that I had heard about that, and rubbed his hands together.

"Good deal," he nodded. "How'd you find out?"

"Janet's working this job too," I held back my laughter at his expression, something between someone who had just swallowed a bug, and someone who had just had a hot poker shoved up their...

"Janet?" He asked, blankly.

"Yeah, wanna fill me in on what went down there, cause she's not all that talkative."

"I fucked up. Big time," he hoisted himself back up next to me. I nodded sympathetically, and he continued. "Things were going great. Fun dates, late nights, good times. She got my record cleared and got me a job as an IT in this big insurance company. I handled the money transfers, kept track of the money, pay checks, stocks..." he trailed off.

"It was too much temptation? Too easy, huh?"

"God yes," he answered, lying back on the car, hands over his eyes. "So much money practically running through my fingers everyday, and I was the only one keeping track."

"Apparently not," I pointed out.

"Apparently," he nodded a little, sitting back up. "But I got near twenty mil before they noticed.

"Fuck," I breathed out.

"Took a little less than a month," he answered my next question before I could ask it.

"Guess they took it back if you're working for this place."

"Yeah a little hard to get another decent job when you're all over the wanted pages, places like this, they don't care. Long as you got a green card, or at least a good fake."

"Well this will clear all that up," I tried to lift his spirits, hoping off the car and opening the driver's door. He followed suite and we got in.

"If Janet doesn't kill me. She pretty much stopped talking to me after that. No official word, but I'm pretty sure we broke up."

"So it's gonna be you, me and the ex's on this one, huh?" I asked, trying to force a smile.

"Goody goody gum drops."

Amy's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as Lucy strode into the apartment we had been given for the home base of our operations on this case. She sunk into the couch, Scud lowering himself next to her. I saw him and Janet catch each other's eye, and quickly look away. I raised an eyebrow at Lucy, and she mouthed 'tell you later'.

"Well now all the delinquents have been recruited," Max spoke, walking quickly into the large living room where we had set up the true center of our operation. Lucy kind of sneered at Max, but to her credit didn't say anything. Dominique followed Max in, a trail of smoke following her; she blew a line of smoke directly into Janet's face.

"Hey!" Janet waved frantically at her air. "We don't all want to die at thirty you know!"

"I am French," Dominique answered, settling into the arm chair like we should all know what she meant.

"Yeah, anyway," Max turned to face Lucy and Scud. "Ms. Petrie will be arriving momentarily and I would appreciate if you two could keep your mouths shut." As she spoke Ms. Petrie shimmered in behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That won't be necessary Brewer," she faced Lucy with a tight smile. "Ms. Diamond." Lucy gave her a curt nod. "I knew your father quite well. Many of us spent our whole careers tracking him."

"He spoke highly of you as well ma'am," Max and I exchanged looks at this show of mutual respect.

"I'm sure he did," Ms. Petrie made a face at Lucy that almost looked like a smile. "Good to have you on our side."

"Just here to clear my name."

"Whatever your motives," Ms Petrie amended. "Alright ladies, and gentleman, I suppose," she gave Scud a disdainful look. "You all know who Asha Tyler is, and how her crimes have been growing in intensity these past few years." Lucy's face looked a little pale at that, and I moved quietly to place a hand on her shoulder, she covered it with her own. We all watched as Ms. Petrie pulled a remote from her pocket, and brought up a holographic screen,

detailing Asha's work, and a photo of the girl. I had forgotten how gorgeous Lucy's ex was, even though the picture was crap.

"Money laundering for the Russian mob in 2003, this moved into counterfeiting with them in 2004. Apparently she became bored with this, because from late 2004 and into 2005 we found her working with the Columbians smuggling Heroin and the like. Last year she started her own business, specializing in manufacturing meth, and ecstasy. We're not sure where her factory is, but the drugs seem to be coming out of Florida. In the past few months we have been monitoring a connection between her and Katia Novak." Another picture and file was brought up.

"Katia Novak, as you may know is not a nice person. She was born poor, picked up repeatedly before her fifteenth birthday for prostitution. Took up with Igor Novak sometime before her eighteenth birthday, and they were quickly married. In 2003 Igor and his father, heads of the family crime ring were murdered, however all evidence was lost in a fire that destroyed their house."

"The boy's her son?" I asked.

"Michal Novak, heir to his father's fortune. His mother is running the operation now, with much more zest than Igor ever showed for the family business."

"Igor's father was Michal Senior, right?" Lucy asked, leaning forward.

"Correct. We suspect that Katia is making a large weapons deal with Asha, and gathering her troops for a mass takeover of the Czech Republic."

"Shit," I sat wide eyed. "Can she do that?"

"I have no doubt." Ms. Petrie nodded gravely. "All she needs are the weapons. No one else has been willing to deal with her because she is rash, impulsive, and uncontrollable. The only thing she cares about is her son. That is a weakness we can use."

"When do we start?" Max asked eagerly.

"Intel suggests there is a meeting at The Standard in Hollywood tonight," Janet read from the screen, smiling broadly at the nod of approval she received from Max.

"Then we move in, bust them," Max started.

"No," Ms. Petrie interrupted. "Lucy goes in, she goes alone."

"With all respect ma'am we could end this tonight if you just let us go in," max tried to argue.

"Take them tonight and all you get is them," Lucy said standing. "I get in, and we find out everything, secret lairs and all that. The whole ring goes down, not just the leaders."

"Precisely," now Ms. Petrie did smile.

"This is stupid," Dominique rolled her eyes, turning to stare out the window.

"The meetings at ten PM, I expect a full report," with that Ms. Petrie shimmered out and was gone.

I looked over at Lucy, who smiled wildly, starting to actually look a little excited about this whole thing. I on the other hand was feeling much less sure of myself after taking a look at those two women.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Lyrics belong to the Dandy Warhols from "We used to be friends"

:A long time ago  
We used to be friends but I  
Haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again A greeting I send to you  
Short and sweet to the soul I intend:

Lucy's POV

I drop the keys to the Cadillac Convertible into the eager valet's hand. The kid's younger than me, but seems to have respect for the classics, cause he's practically salivating over the cherry red number the Debs hooked me up with for my stay. I meet Scud as he steps out of the car, smoothing out his suit jacket, underneath a catch a glimpse of his favorite t-shirt "without ME it's just AWESO".

"Ready for the Ex?" He asks as we push through the front doors.

"Not at all," I answer. I stop in front of the wall mirror, looking myself over again. Strategically ripped jeans, white tank top, leather jacket, evening wear only appropriate in LA. I turn to Scud, still fixing my hair.

"Do I look okay?" He gave me an exasperated look

"I've answered that ten times, you look good, you look hot, sexy, skinny, yummy, bootilicious. Whatever you want to hear, that's how you look."

"Thanks," I smiled at him, then looked back in the mirror, straightening my outfit one more time, and taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

I strode in purposefully, scanning first the lobby, then the bar. I spotted them off to the back a bit; they had two of the tables four chairs rolled close together talking quietly. I made a quick stop at the bar then headed for them.

They were so deep in conversation, so into each other I wasn't surprised neither of them noticed me till I pulled out a chair and sat in it, brazenly putting my feet up on the table, crossing my legs. Scud followed behind, dropping into the seat next to me before either of them could respond.

"Hey Asha," I flashed her a big smile. "This a table for two, or is there room for four?" I pretended to count us all. "Oh looks like room for four."

"Hey baby," Asha smirked, leaning back in her chair, while Katia only glared. "Been a while."

"Sure has," I matched her stare, neither of us breaking eye contact. Finally she laughed, putting an arm around Katia.

"Katia, baby, this is Lucy Diamond. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"I heard she went soft," Katia answered with a glare.

"Oh, yeah. You know, I heard that too. What's up with that?" Asha spoke like she was just remembering, but I knew her better than that.

"Some girls are worth pretending," I shrugged, then leaned in confidentially, motioning them forward. Katia ignored me, but Asha leaned in to meet me. "Ever get a Deb in the sack? Believe me when I say nothing is better." I pulled back, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Asha's face.

Just then the waitress came up, setting a glass of wine down in front of me, a cosmo in front of Katia, and a long island ice tea in front of Asha. I handed the woman a hundred, courtesy of the Debs.

"Keep the change," I winked at her, giving her my most flirtatious smile. She nodded, looking a little scared. Asha began to laugh picking up her drink.

"How'd you know what we were having?"

"Always ask the bartender to set you up before you approach a pretty girl. Isn't that what you always said?" I asked, leaning back with my wine, feet off the table now. I watched as Katia sniffed at her drink, apparently not sure if I had poisoned it.

"Good to know you were paying attention," Asha answered, raising her glass in a slight toast.

"I learned a lot from you," I answered honestly.

"And you took a lot of shit, if I remember correct," Asha's smile was challenging. I shrugged.

"Someone always has to take shit in the relationship in my experience."

"Hmm," Asha nodded, twirling her drink. "How bout you Scud? You take a lot of shit from your girlfriends?"

"I take a lot of shit from everyone."

"I'll bet," Asha nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Katia asked me coldly.

"This woman is full of good questions," Asha added.

"I heard you two might be planning something big. Something worth my while. Cause honestly I am getting tired of playing the good girl. Not that I've been playing too hard at it lately," I added, taking another sip of wine.

"And the Deb? Where's she fit in?"

"The Deb's history. She walked out a while ago, right after everything went down with the insurance company."

"I thought that was just Scud," Asha cocked her head.

"I kept my name out of it, wanted to keep diddling the do gooder on the side, you know?"

"Seems a little messy for one of your projects."

"I left a little too much of it up to Scud. Now I know I can't have my cake and eat it too," I answered, shrugging as if it didn't matter, even though just speaking about Amy this way was making me feel guilty. "Now I think I'll just settle for having lots and lots of money."

"Asha can already do what I need. Why would we need you," Katia asked icily, finally taking a sip of the drink I had gotten her.

"Intimate knowledge of what the Deb's know about both of you. I have their complete files on both of you. Not to mention Asha knows I have contacts who wouldn't even give her the time of day." Asha glared at me, but didn't disagree. She couldn't, she knew my fathers contacts would never deal with her after our break up.

"Is this true?" Katia looked quickly to Asha, who nodded after a moment.

"We could have this done in a week or two with Lucy's help," she admitted, even though I could tell it was probably causing her physical pain to say those words.

"One week?" Katia turned a seductive smile my way, reaching a hand across the table. I took it quickly. "Ms. Diamond, how wonderful for you to join us."

Amy POV

Lucy came quietly into the bedroom, shutting the door softly and starting to make her way across to the bed. Her stealth was undone when she stumbled over something, tumbling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. I reached over flicking on the light; she smiled up at me from the floor.

"Hey you, I was being quiet."

"Very quiet," I nodded, stepping out of bed, and pulling her up.

"Whoops," she giggled stumbling close to me as I helped her up. I caught her, holding her close for a moment, her giggling stopped and she wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Have fun with Asha and Katia?" I asked, not meaning it to come out as jealous as it did. She pulled away a bit, not looking at me.

"Sorry, I was drinking."

"It's okay," I felt like an asshole. I had gotten her into this mess in the first place; she wasn't the one who wanted to clear her name. She hadn't wanted to see Asha again at all. "Here let me help you."

I pushed her jacket off, then knelt to undo her jeans; she balanced on me stepping out of them. Looking over her I couldn't believe Asha could have walked away. I knew I never could. Mumbling thanks she crawled over me onto the bed, slipping under the covers.

"How did it go?" I asked, sliding in next to her, and switching off the light. For a moment it was pitch dark, and she was silent. Then just as the streetlights started to illuminate her she spoke.

"When dealing with people like Asha, and Katia, the fact that I came back at all, pretty much says it went well. I'm in. I have to set up some contacts for them in the morning. They're emailing Scud their list tonight." She turned, snuggling into me. For a few minutes we were silent, her breathing getting deeper as I traced lazy circles on her back. Just when I was sure she was asleep, she spoke quietly. "Still love me?"

"Always," I answered, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms tighter around me, and this time she did fall asleep.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Lyrics belong to Thicke from "When I get you alone". Billy is played by Adam Brody.

: See all these illusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin':

Amy's POV

Lucy still looks way run down and hung over this morning. I can't help but wonder just what she was drinking last night; she usually has no problem holding her alcohol. Granted if she's looking this bad, I probably would have been puking my guts out, but still.

When I woke her for our meeting with the other Debs, she mumbled something about 'shower', and disappeared into the bathroom. I came into the living room to find the others already up and waiting. Max looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Contact was made?" I looked at Scud, who shrugged from the computer.

"Yeah. Scud didn't fill you in?"

"He did, just wanted to hear it from someone I feel is a little more trustworthy."

"Seriously, what have I ever done to you?" Scud asked, leaning back from the computer to see Max more clearly.

"Pointed a gun at my head."

"I withdraw the question," he pulled himself back to the computer. I smiled, catching eyes with Janet, who was also smiling, but caught herself when Max turned to her.

"Do we have the list yet?" She barked, causing Janet to jump to attention at the computer next to Scud. She glanced over at him.

"Yeah," Scud answered for Janet, pulling up a box on the computer. "I think we should wait for Lucy since she's the one who'll be making the calls."

"I think you shouldn't forget who's in charge," Max answered.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten this operation was being run by the queen of all,"

"It's okay Scud," Lucy interrupted, dropping on the couch. She was wearing the same jeans from last night, this time with a Led Zeppelin shirt, and dark sunglasses. "Let me have the list." Scud grabbed the print out, walking it over to Lucy. He passed a little too close to Max though and she snatched it out of his hand. Scud stood, mouth open hands in the air looking completely insulted.

"That's some list," Max said after looking over it quickly and handing it back to Scud, who after a brief moment continued to hand it to Lucy. She read it quickly without even taking off her glasses, as I sat next to her she handed it to me. I scanned the list quickly. Weapons of Mass destruction barely covered it.

"Can you really get all that?" Max asked, for the first time seeming to respect Lucy a bit.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Might take a little longer then the week I promised Katia." Dominique sauntered over, taking the list from me, and looking it over.

"We could not even get this in a month," she spoke softly.

"It's all in who you know," Lucy smiled a little. "I've lost contact with some people though. Janet, can you help Scud find some people in your databases?" Janet paled for a minute, but nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Like who?"

"Rico Guevara, for one. Thomas Lenk, Gia Philton, William Goode." Lucy rattled off the names. Scud raised hand at the last one, and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, uh William Goode passed away last year," everyone stared at him and the nonchalant way he had spoke. "Heart attack," he shrugged. "But his son's taking over the family business."

"Great," Lucy leaned back on the couch, twisting her fingers with mine as she did. "Fucking Billy."

"Billy Goode?" Janet spoke, eyes wide. "We went after him a few months ago. He's crazy. Shot down two of our girls. We lost track of him after that."

"In our unit too," Dominique added. "Took a shot in the leg laughing."

"I know where he is," Scud announced. We turned to him expectantly.

"You've been hanging out with Billy?" Lucy asked, looking mildly disgusted.

"Wasn't anyone else around," Scud shrugged. "He can be good for a laugh."

"Phh," Dominique muttered disgusted. "He is a madman, a, a..."

"Total geek." Lucy finished.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy Diamond. Queen of Diamonds and Queen of my heart," Billy spoke exuberantly when he opened the door to see me. "Scud said you were back in town, but I have to say I wasn't quite sure I believed him." He backed away, waving me and Scud into his mansion of a house.

"Yeah, well, here I am," I forced a smile.

"Here you are," he nodded eagerly, curly hair bobbing. "And hey, this is the new pad. I know what you're thinking, it's a bit much, dad would have called it flashy. But hey what's life without a little flash?"

"You gotta see the pool," Scud spoke eagerly, but caught himself at my look. Billy didn't notice, only pointed at Scud nodding.

"Oh yeah, the pool. Follow me," He led us through the house, and good god was it huge, and all white, way too big and clean for me, absolutely no clutter.

"Nice place," he beamed back at me when I spoke.

"Knew you'd like it. When I bought it I thought, Lucy would love this. Oh, Scud, by the way got an advance copy of the complete 'Star Wars' fanatic set for you. It even includes the Christmas special from the eighties."

"Yeah great," Scud answered, trying to end the conversation, I glanced back at him grinning, he was turning a fun shade of red.

"Lucas even got a hold of the fan movie made a few years ago, and included a whole book of the best fan fiction pieces he could find," Billy continued, oblivious to Scuds annoyance.

"I said that's great," Scud practically yelled, even I jumped a bit. Billy looked back at him surprised. 

"Hey man, calm down, no need to yell," he glanced from me and back to Scud. "I get it man," he clapped Scud on the shoulder, real buddy like, leaning forward and whispering to him, but loud enough I heard. "She doesn't like the dick though buddy, I thought you knew that." Scud's face immediately became about twelve shades darker red.

"Oh, hey, look, the pool," I spoke quickly, pretending I hadn't heard.

"Ah, the pool," Billy clasped his hands together happily, opening the French doors for us. I have to admit it was pretty impressive, a waterfall fell from the second story, cascading down into a huge ass pool. His house was in the Hollywood hills, and the view from the deck was absolutely breathtaking. I headed for the edge wanting to get a good look. Billy followed me, but Scud dropped into a lounge chair, apparently recuperating.

"Beautiful huh?" Billy asked, coming up next to my elbow.

"Yeah," I answered, edging a bit away. "I know someone who would love it," I spoke thinking of Amy.

"Ah, good," he snapped his fingers, totally oblivious to what I had said. A young woman hurried over, carrying a platter with two large glasses of orange juice, Billy grabbed the glasses. She looked barely eighteen, tiny, dark hair and dark skin in a white bikini. I couldn't help but watch her walk away.

"Too all the happiness money can buy," he grinned handing me a glass. "I got three more just as good as her working here."

"Bet you host the dungeons and dragons night a lot," I quipped. For a second his eyes darkened, showing the cruel man he could be, but they cleared quickly, and he laughed. "Yeah, ask Scud about that." I made a mental note to do just that.

"So how's the family business Billy?" I asked, leaning against the rail and sipping the juice.

"Been good, no complaints," he nodded smiling. "How bout you?"

"Well, you know I dropped out for a bit."

"Yeah, I heard that. Scud say's you're back though, and looking to deal. Working with Asha again? Never thought I'd see that happen. But you too were always hot together."

"Yeah," I nodded, not sure what I was agreeing with.

"Girls got a harsh streak though, playing with the big boys now a days huh? No more petty theft, art theft, gambling and the like. She approached me to make a deal a week or two ago, but I shot her down, too much of a loose cannon."

"Yeah," I smiled now; Billy was just as much of a loose cannon as Asha. "Well I'm stepping in, think we can make a deal?"

"For Lucy Diamond?" He grinned, toasting me. "Course we can. What do you need?" I handed him a hand written list of the items from Katia's demands, just the few I knew he could get no problem. He whistled. "That's some artillery, she planning to take over a small country?" he joked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Oh," he thought for a second. "Which one?"

"Czech Republic, she wants to have it for her own, then maybe unite it with Slovakia and run both." I gave him a brief summery of what Katia had told me.

"I thought they were one country." I rolled my eyes.

"Pay a little more attention to the real world Billy."

"Yeah," he nodded, seeming to honestly consider this. "Give me a few days on this alright? Where do you need the weapons?"

"Not sure, yet, I'll get back to you." I finished my juice, setting the empty glass on the rail. "We better get going; we have a couple more stops." I walked back towards Scud, Billy following closely. 

"You're sure you have to go? You didn't see the whole house."

"Another time," I promised, with no intention of keeping that promise.

"Yeah, you gotta see the theater, seating for twenty, we got "Lord of the Rings" set up down there right now, but whatever you feel like." He shrugged. Scud fell in line behind us as I made a beeline for the front door.

"Sounds good," I nodded. "Thanks so much for having us. It's been really nice catching up."

"Yeah, of course, you too. Glad to see you're back," he opened the door, letting me pass. "Oh, Scud, Thursday D&D?"

"Yeah I'll try," Scud mumbled.

"Bye," I waved, halfway to the car, when I heard Scud turn back.

"Oh, the DVD's?" He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, hold on." Billy disappeared, I leaned on the car smirking, Scud looked over at me, then quickly away. Billy reappeared, handing the prize to Scud.

"Thanks," Scud hurried to the car, getting in before me.

"Bye!" Billy waved as we pulled away. For a few moments the car was silent, I hadn't even turned on the radio, Scud was sitting there, hunched over his prize, trying to avoid the looks I kept giving him. Finally he met my eye.

"Fine, yes, I like 'Star Wars'. Happy?"

"Don't forget Dungeons and Dragons."

"You're a bitch," I laughed.

"Careful, more charm like that and I might start to 'like the dick' again."

"I hate Billy," Scud muttered, looking out the window for a moment. Still laughing, I fumbled with the radio, finally tuning to a decent song. Scud sat still for a few minutes, watching the view. Then with a big sigh, began unwrapping his DVD's.

5


	5. Chapter 5

Lyrics belong to White Stripes "Blue Orchid". Thomas is played by **Saverio Guerra**, Gia is played by Gina Torres, Rico by **Julio Oscar Mechoso.**

: Something better than nothing

Something better than nothing, it's giving up

We all need to do something

Try keep the truth from showing up:

Amy's POV

"Ah ha!" Janet smiled happily.

"What?" I asked, eagerly leaning forward.

"I found Gia."

"Where?"

"She is actually living with Rico, which is probably why she seems to have disappeared from all the public records."

"Doing pretty good on the computer stuff," I nodded impressed with her.

"Yeah, Scud showed me some stuff when we were...before, I mean. Now I understand it all better. Also helps that Max and Dominique won't let me near any of the real action right now," she looked real let down, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Why does it mean so much to you, Janet?" I asked, sitting on the wide desk. She sighed deeply, glancing around, even though we both knew the other two were off attempting to tale Katia and Asha.

"My dad was a cop. And it was his life back in Ohio. He was a real good cop, nice to everyone, in it to help people, not just be an ass like a lot of the cops. He always wanted my brother Johnny to go into the academy. It was just never his thing though, he was a lot like you," she looked up at me smiling. "He went to Julliard, lives in New York City, and is struggling to make a living, but he loves it." I smile back at her, thinking of my own choices with Lucy, we don't really have to struggle, but we aren't exactly living the high life either.

"So your father wanted you to do this?"

"No," she paused for a moment. "He died when I was a senior. Getting accepted into this program was like, a sign. I mean I never even thought of doing this. You know me, I was a shoplifter. After dad though. It just seemed like this was my way to make him proud."

"I'm sure he's proud," I rubbed her arm gently. "If for no other reason then you work harder than any of us at this."

"Thanks. Do you miss it?"

"No," I paused thinking about it. "And yes. I mean, I wouldn't give up Lucy for anything. I miss you all though, I miss the fun we had before everything became all complicated. When it was just the four of us, doing stakeouts, and catching bad guys."

"Yeah," she nodded looking wistful, "good times."

"Yeah," I smiled, thinking back over things. The ringing phone brought us both out of our thoughts, and she jumped for it, checking the caller ID."

"Scud," she informed me before answering it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Janet?"

"And Amy, what's up?"

"Did you find any of our friends?"

"Got them all."

"You are a God," Janet turned red at the praise. "What are the addresses?" Janet read off the address's we had found quickly, explaining Rico and Gia were together now.

"Weird," Scud muttered. "Okay thanks, were checking in with them.

"Can I talk to Lucy?" I asked.

"Sure," I heard the phone switching hands, and picked up the portable phone on our end, walking away from Janet out onto the balcony.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Funny, most of them time you're trying to get me to shut up," she teased.

"Did everything go alright with that Billy guy?"

"Yeah, kid's a total geek if you know him. And if he's had a crush on you since the sandbox days."

"You're being careful?" I asked; worry filling my voice, even though I was trying to hide it. Obviously she heard it, cause she spoke much softer.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you," I answered. "See you tonight?"

"I gotta go to this club, Luna's, with Asha and Katia, around eleven" she answered regretfully. "Sorry, business you know."

"I like you in the boat rental business better," I answered. "Less time spent in dance clubs with attractive women."

"Sorry babe."

"It's okay, I trust you."

"Love you Amy, bye."

"Bye," I stepped back into the cool apartment, putting the phone back on the cradle. And lowering myself into a chair next to Janet.

"They're meeting up with Asha later," I told her.

"Better tell Max," she quickly brought the com unit up on the computer. "Janet to Max, over."

"Max here." Came the terse reply.

"Diamond connection at Luna's, eleven o'clock."

"Good, both of you be ready, we're going in for surveillance."

"Check."

"Out," Max ended the conversation, and Janet leant back, smiling at me.

"Sounds like old times."

"Sure does," I smiled back, actually starting to get a little excited.

Lucy's POV

Finding Thomas Lenk proved to be a little more trouble than I expected. Apparently he owed my father some money I didn't know about, and figured I was coming to collect. He was just about to get in his car when I tapped him on the shoulder. Guy took one look at me and took off running.

"What the hell?" I asked Scud as we both pounded after him. He was fucking fast for a forty year old. Not that that's old, but when you're in your twenties one likes to think it's not hard to keep up.

"Guess not everyone's as happy to see little Miss Diamond as Billy was."

"This guy doesn't owe you a 'Star War's' DVD does he?" I asked pointedly, which shut Scud up pretty fast. Up ahead Thomas glanced back, turning into an alley. "Come back," I yelled, starting to get frustrated. "I just want to talk." Did he just laugh at that?

"Dead end," Scud said through heavy breaths.

"Huh?" I asked, I could barely make out what he said. He pointed, Stopping to rest, hands on his knees. I kept running glancing ahead to see that just past Thomas was a solid brick wall. He apparently hadn't known the area; he stopped short, looking around wildly for an escape route.

"Fuck!" He yelled, kicking a nearby dumpster. I ran up quickly still fucking pissed off about having to run, and shoved him back into the wall. We both stood there for a second catching our breath.

"Why," I took a deep breath, "are you running?"

"Fine, here's the thing I don't have the money."

"What?" I asked, confused. "What money?"

"What?" He asked, looking just as confused. "That isn't why you're here? The money I owed your father?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have it, but no. We need some weapons."

"Big ones," Scud added, stepping up behind me, I glanced back to see him using his hands to show Thomas just how big, I smiled, turning back to Thomas.

"Can you help us with that?"

"How much can you pay?" He asked with a greasy smile, I took the opportunity to knock him to the wall again, crushing his neck with my arm.

"I don't know, how much did you say you owed my father?"

"I think we can make a deal," he wheezed out, forcing another smile. I returned the smile, letting him breath again. "You're a good man Thomas." I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, turning to lead him back to our cars. "Scud!"

"Yeah?" Scud answered. 

"Call up June, ask her how much our friend Thomas owed dad."

"Yeah," Scud flipped open the phone, chatting up Janet as we walked, Thomas talking in my ear the whole time.

"It's really not too much Luce. Boy do you look just like your mother, I know she died when you were young, but trust me, I remember her, she was a looker, couldn't walk into a room without heads turning. I always liked her, and she liked me a lot," I shot him a look. "I mean, nothing carnal or anything," he back pedaled. "All clean, friendship, your dad was there. Nothing immoral. So, seriously, I didn't owe him much money, just a little gambling debt." Scud slapped the phone shut, I looked at him expectantly.

"Two point five mil. How the hell do you loose that much gambling?" He asked looking at Thomas, who shrugged.

"High stakes games?"

"Here's what we need," I handed him his part of the shopping list. "We'll call it even."

"Hey this lot isn't even worth two million," he spoke without thinking, his eyes lighting up.

"Well, in that case," I started.

"But, you know, finders fee's and all that," he quickly amended. "A couple of these things are pretty hard to get right now; we should end up about even."

"Right," I nodded, knowing I was taking a loss but not really caring. "You've got four days."

"Four?" He started to complain, both me and Scud glared. "Should be good," he nodded quickly. "You'll let me know where you want them."

"I'll call tonight."

"Yeah, good." He quickly got into his car and pulled away. I watched until he was gone, then sat heavily on the curb, sighing.

"How you doing?" Scud asked, sitting next to me, and putting a consoling arm around me.

"This isn't me anymore, Scud. The imposing threatening manner, scaring people into doing what I want."

"Lucy, this never was you. That's part of why Asha dumped you," I glared at him, but he continued on. "You're a good person. Yeah sure you spent the majority of your life stealing from the, well stealing from everyone. But that was taking art, money, diamonds. You were never selling kids drugs, or selling insane Slovakian women giant weapons. Sure, you tried to sink Australia."

"They deserved that," I defended.

"Jury's still out on that," he answered patting my back. "The point is, Asha's ruthless, you're a decent person."

"You got a pretty screwed sense of decency when you can say someone who tried to sink a country is decent," I said with a smile.

"It's a comparative thing," he smiled, standing, and pulling me up. "You've got a good heart Lucy. Just ask Amy, she wouldn't be with you otherwise."

"Thanks," I smiled, feeling a lot better about everything.

"Welcome. Now," he clapped his hands together. "Let's go threaten Rico and Gia."

"Lucy, baby," Rico came smiling out of the modest house, taking my face in his hands and kissing both cheeks.

"Hi Rico," I answered smiling at Gia who came out behind him, watching the greeting from the steps.

"Lucy, it's so good to see you again, eh? It's been too long since you came by. But I had heard you were living clean, why are you back with us?"

"Hey Lucy," Gia pulled me into a hug as we passed her. "And Scud, how have you been?"

"No complaints," Scud shrugged. We all went quickly into the living room, where nachos, sandwiches, beer and lemonade had been set out.

"We figured you'd be hungry," Gia explained, sinking onto the sofa next to Rico, who wrapped an arm around her.

"She figured, you know me, never thinking about that."

"Thanks Gia," I sat grabbing a beer and a sandwich, ham.

"Yeah," Scud also grabbed a beer, and started to attack the nachos.

"Hand an old man a beer would you?" Rico asked, and Scud had handed it to be before I could. "Now Lucy, explain to us why you're back? Did something happen with that girl of yours? Deb was her name right?"

"Amy, honey, her name was Amy. She was one of the Debs."

"Oh yeah, one of the Deb's, plaid skirted do gooders," Rico mumbled, then seemed to remember he was talking about my girlfriend. "But this one was nice? Treated you well? Did you break up?"

"She is nice, and we haven't," I glanced at Scud, who nodded for me to continue. "We haven't broken up."

"Oh, bringing her to our side are you? Well good for you," Rico toasted me with his beer.

"No, actually I am working with her and the Deb's, to clear our names."

"Are you busting uncle Rico?" Rico asked, looking genuinely hurt.

"No," I answered quickly. "Any deals I do with you are under immunity. You'd be considered to be helping the Deb's too."

"Well, I don't know if I want to do that either," Rico answered somewhat angrily.

"Hear her out baby," Gia patted his hand, and looked at me expectantly. "Who are they after?"

"Asha Tyler."

"That bitch who broke your heart?" Now Rico was angry. "She was here last week trying to deal with me. I had Gia punch her in the face. Thought I would deal with her after what she did to you?" He laughed in a real 'like that would ever happen' way.

"She wanted some pretty heavy weapons," Gia frowned. "What has she got up her sleeve?"

"She's working for Katia Novak."

"She killed Michal Novak!" Rico cried out. "She is worse than Asha. Some women they just don't think. Am I right Scud?" Scud, who had a mouthful of nachos, only nodded, pointing back at Rico.

"The Deb's are trying to shut them down?" Gia asked, leaning forward. "They must have some big plans if it was worth hooking up with you. And they are offering all kinds of immunity?"

"Anyone who works with me on this is completely off record. The only people who know where you are, and that you are involved are Amy's old team. But they did get your address off the Deb's database."

"This house is clean," Rico assured me. "We keep the business as far away from us now as we can. There's plenty of up and comers willing to do the dirty work to make a name for themselves."

"We just take the profit." Gia added.

"Good plan," I nodded. "So you think you can help us?"

"Of course sweetie," Gia answered for both of them. "What do you need?" I handed over the remainder of the list.

"We're not sure where it needs to be yet, but we will let you know."

"Sure," Rico looked over the list. "This is what Asha wanted before, she will be angry I am dealing with you." His smile showed just how much that was not bugging him

"Alright Scud, we have to go," I stood up. "Thanks so much for the food."

"No problem," Gia answered. They walked us to the door, Gia pulling me and Scud in for a motherly hug. "You children watch out for yourselves, those girls are bad news."

"Don't we know that," Scud nodded. "Barely got away the last time." I elbowed him in the ribs. Rico shook hands with Scud.

"Take care of this little girl, Scud. She is the precious jewel in many lives."

"I will sir," Scud nodded solemnly. "Promised her father that years ago."

"And you," Rico pulled me into a tight hug. "You do this to clear you and your girlfriend, and then you never look back, you hear me? This life is too hard on people. You're father would be so proud to see you happy."

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek, and patting his cheek. "You two take care of yourselves," I smiled one last time at both of them, then followed Scud to the car.

Time to meet with the real evil in this town. I hadn't seen Asha in Los Angeles for a while, but she always seemed to fit in so well when she was here. She embodies all the virtues of the city. Greed, lust, violence... just to name a few.

8


	6. Chapter 6

Lyrics belong to Tata Young "Sexy Naughty Bitchy"

:I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me:

Amy POV

"You alright, Amy?" Max asked, glancing over to where I was staring down at the door.

"Yeah," I answered, nodding, still distracted by the door. Lucy hadn't arrived yet, and it was almost eleven-thirty. I was going over all the evil, and not so evil things Asha could be doing to her right now. I gripped the railing tighter.

"She'll be here," Janet patted my arm, smiling reassuringly.

"Unless she is busy in the bed with that Asha," Dominique added. Even Max glared at her for that one.

"She's not in bed with Asha," Max assured me. "Three hot, evil women, it's gonna take them a bit of time to get ready."

"Lucy doesn't take long," I answered. "Oh! There she is." It took all my will to not point and jump around happily to see her. This was made easier as Asha appeared behind her, putting an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear. Lucy smiled and nodded, and Asha took off through the crowd. Lucy watched her go as Scud and Katia appeared behind her. They talked for a couple seconds then took off in the same general direction as Asha.

"What is Scud doing?" Janet asked in a high-pitched squeek. I tore my eyes from Lucy for a moment to see Scud had just placed his hand on the small of Katia's back to lead her for a second. His hand quickly dropped away. "What was that?"

"Um a bad guy coping a feel. You two are done why are you worried?" Max asked.

"Not worried, just," she tried to think of something to say, but obviously couldn't. "Not worried." Max gave her a wary look then went back to watching the floor. I gave Janet a questioning look, but she just shook her head and looked back at the floor. I watched her for a couple minutes, but she was maintaining deep focus on the dance floor, so finally I looked back.

"Okay is that even a shirt Asha is wearing?" I whisper to Janet, She gives me a scolding look, so I keep the rest of my thoughts to myself. Seriously, does it qualify for shirtdom? Seems more like scrape material to me, just loose red fabric wrapped over her breasts. And those pants, could they be lower cut? Ah, Lucy, what are you doing putting your arm around her bare waist?

"Amy," Janet elbows me. "Stop thinking that way." I give her a surprised look. "I can see what your thinking just by your face."

"Look at how she's touching her," I answer. I know I am practically whining, but I don't care.

"She's undercover Amy. A little touching is good, Asha will trust her more."

"If you two can't keep quiet, I am cutting you from stakeout duty," Max threatened. Janet and I quickly shut up, but I didn't take my eyes off Asha, the way she moved, more importantly the way she moved against Lucy. Who, by the way, wasn't looking to bad either, all tight black tank top, and pants, I don't think Asha was missing how good she looked either, since her hands kept happening to make their way to Lucy's waist on the dance floor.

At least I wasn't the only one this seemed to be annoying, behind Lucy I could see Katia glaring at her, possibly something going on between Asha and her? Or at least a desire for there to be? Whatever it was, Katia did not look happy. Scud, smart guy that he is, was standing a bit back from the women, nursing a beer, and keeping a watchful eye on them all. Katia pushed Lucy aside, taking her place with Asha. Lucy glared at Katia for a moment, then walked over to Scud.

"Why did she glare? She doesn't need to be dancing with Asha that way," I whispered, leaning to Janet

"You're on my last nerve, Bradshaw." Down below Asha pulled away from Katia, she went to Lucy, standing so close their whole bodies were touching, she leaned in whispering in Lucy's ear, her hand on Lucy's waist, wrapping itself to her back, pulling her closer, if that was possible. Lucy started laughing at whatever Asha had said, and started to move away, but Asha took her chin in her hand and pulled her to face her, and began to lean forward like she was going to KISS HER!

"I'm going down there," I smacked Janet's arm moving past her.

"Amy, get back here," Max hissed.

"Look," Janet pointed, I was halfway down the stairs, but could see Katia grab Asha, pulling her away before she could kiss Lucy. Katia pulled Asha aside, yelling frantically at her. Lucy seemed to be a bit dazed as I got closer, I caught her eye, glaring, and headed for the bathroom.

Lucy's POV

Push her away, hands, shove Asha away. She is going to kiss you and it will be all kinds of bad. Remember Asha is bad, the fact that her body feels so good pressed to yours is just another sign that she is bad. Oh god, I looked at her lips, then back at her eyes, now she thinks I want her to kiss me, damn it.

Asha was yanked off me just as her lips began to brush mine. Thank you God, or Katia, whoever is closer. I just kinda watch in a daze as Katia shakes Asha a bit by the arm, and pulls her away. Asha is smiling over her shoulder at me. Finally out of the haze, who knows how long she's been there, I see Amy. Fuck, she saw all that, she just glares and then runs off.

"Shit," I start to go after her, Scud grabs my arm.

"Nu uh, not a good idea," he whispers, I glance back over my shoulder, Katia and Asha are still fighting.

"Scud, she saw what just happened. God knows what she is thinking in there."

"What did just happen?" He asked all accusatory like. "Do you remember that woman is the same who made you freak out and head for Iceland? She's the bad guy."

"So was I once," I answer, shaking him off and heading for Amy, but he grabs me again.

"Scud," I saw through grit teeth, we glare at eachother for a moment, then I speak softer. "I have to explain, make it right." A half a second and he nods.

"Hurry." I take off pushing through the crowd the way I saw Amy go. If I was taller this would be easier, but I manage to catch a glimpse of her entering the bathroom. Pushing my way there I follow her in.

"Amy!" She's standing at the sink when I come in, she glares at me and heads to a stall. I jump to catch the slamming door with my knee before she can get it locked. She's trying to keep it shut, but I manage to push it open, squeezing inside, and then letting the door shut and clicking the lock.

"Eww, this isn't a club like that," calls some girl from the other side of the door.

"Fuck off," I yell back, not turning from Amy, who is standing back to the wall glaring. "Amy, come on."

"What?" She asks.

"Why are you mad?"

"You were going to let her kiss you!" She whispers intensely.

"No I wasn't," she gives me a look, and try to push her way past me and out of the stall, I move to block her. "Okay, I was. But this is what you wanted me to do."

"I wanted you to infiltrate her gang. Not get all grindy with your ex."

"Hey I was against this from the start," I remind her again, in case she forgot that she is the reason we are here and not cuddled up on our big bed back home.

"I just don't see what kissing her is going to do to help the mission," she says slowly, trying to keep composure I can tell.

"Well, it worked well with your mission to catch me didn't it?" I smile, trying to lighten the mood, she only glares. "Okay, not the time for jokes, got it. We have history Amy, she thinks you and I are finished. If I had turned down her advances she would have wanted a reason. But you saw it, Katia put a stop to anything."

"So they are dating?" Amy asked.

"Yes," I answer, as far as I know at least.

"God, what is it with you super villains? Can you never just be friends?"

"It's a high stakes game, all that adrenaline leads to."

"No more, do not finish that sentence," Amy says, rolling her eyes and placing a finger on my lips. I smile, and finally she gives me a little smile in return.

I tilt my head a little, kissing the pad of her finger, automatically she shuts her eyes, mouth opening just slightly. I take her hand pulling her to me.

"It would never feel this good, or right with her," I promise, running the back of my hand down her cheek.

"Okay," she nods, swallowing as I press myself to her, first my body, then my lips finding hers. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close, and it's not a lie, it's never felt this good to kiss anyone else.

"Lucy?" We both freeze, hearing Asha's voice.

"Yeah?" I answer quickly.

"Are you okay? Scud said you weren't feeling good."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nauseous," lied, behind me, Amy was quietly climbing to the toilet seat, hunching down so as not to be seen.

"Damn that Deb must have had you whipped. Used to be you could drink me under the table, you're not getting soft are you?"

"I'll be out in a minute, don't worry."

"Alright. Katia left, she's all pissed off. We're going to Miami tomorrow, you're coming with us. I'll give you the address there to have the stuff delivered to."

"Okay, be right out."

"You better, I don't want to spend all night with that loser Scud." The door shut and we both let out breaths of relief. I helped Amy off the toilet, pulling her into a long hug.

"Better be more careful," I muttered into her hair, she nodded.

"So Miami," she spoke pulling away from me, holding my hands in hers.

"Looks like," I nodded, overwhelmed by the need to touch her, I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, pushing it behind her ear. "Let the other Deb's know, and you guys can get out of here. I don't think I will be here much longer, starting to feel a little sick. I'll meet you at the apartment?" I asked, eyebrow raised, running a hand slowly up her side, passing softly over her breast.

"Yeah," she nodded and swallowed. "I'll let them know."

"Good," I kissed her softly, and stepped from the stall, glancing around and heading for the door.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Lyrics belong to Iron and Wine "Such Great Heights". Thanks for all the feedback everyone. This is a chapter for all you people wanting more from Amy and Lucy, but I don't promise it is gonna stay this mushy)

: I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images and  
When we kiss they're perfectly aligned:

Lucy's POV

I watch my hand sliding slowly up her side, her bare skin feeling so good against my fingertips. I feel like after so many times I should have the path memorized, or at least be bored by the scenery. Nope, still as fantastic as every time before it. I lean down, kissing the soft skin above her waist gently, then again, and again, my hand dipping down to explore it's own path on her leg.

She rolls over, and I slide on top of her, kissing around her bellybutton as her hands play with my hair. My hands find their way up to her waist, settling on her hips as I set my chin on her stomach, looking up at her. Her head's propped up at bit on the pillows, her eyes shut, playing endlessly with my hair, running it through her fingers again and again.

I don't mind, I could watch her forever. The first few times we slept together I kept waking up, and just watching her sleep. Her blonde hair's a mess, half tangled and sticking to her face, it just adds to the beauty. Finally she feels me watching her, and slowly those beautiful eyes open, taking me in languidly, a slow smile spreading across her face as she moves one hand to me cheek, I lean into it, turning my head slightly to kiss her palm. Her other hand finds my shoulder and pulls me up to her, kissing me as I rest on top of her.

Amy's POV

The way she looks at me sometimes, it's like I can see every thought in her head, every emotion, every ounce of love she is pouring into me. I can't help but pull her up for a kiss. Do my eyes tell her all the same things? Like usual, I'm not sure, so I try to make sure the kiss does.

Just the way her body readjusts against mine makes me want to moan, it just feels so right, so real and true. She settles in, leaning her head on my shoulder, fiddling with a loose strand of my hair, and every so often setting a soft kiss on my neck. I sigh, looking over at the clock, almost four.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She answers, sounding half asleep.

"We need to go to sleep," I smile, moving so I can look down at her, she steals another kiss as soon as my lips are within range, not that I fight her. Another few seconds and I pull away.

"I know, sleep," she nods, rolling away from me and off the bed. I watch as she goes to the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing," she answers, as if everyone does there packing, naked, at four am.

"Kay," I answer, not totally opposed to watching this. She smiles over her shoulder at me, knowing what I am thinking.

"You could help, you know."

"Nah, I'm good," I answer.

"Fine, fine," she doesn't move quick, but with purpose. She always reminds me of some jungle cat when really get a chance to watch her move. It's like no toss of her hair is without purpose, her dark skin, and tight muscles only add to the image. I'm a little disappointed when she shuts off the light and climbs into bed, but then she's pulling me against her, and that's way better than watching. "Ready for tomorrow?" I ask, not ready to sleep just yet.

"As much as I can be," she answers sighing. "I wish there was any other way to clear your name babe. If this was just for me I wouldn't be here. The idea of you having to suffer for the things I did," she sighed deeply. "I couldn't live with that." I smiled to myself.

"You can handle Asha," I assured her.

"You don't know Asha. The things she is capable off," I feel her shutter behind me, and turn to her, barely making out her face in the dark.

"What is she capable of?" I ask.

"Well the whole big weapon deal for one."

"You did illegal arm's dealing too; it was in your file."

"That was one of the last things I did with her. It was one time, never before and never after. God you Deb's keep tabs on everything."

"I'm not a Deb anymore," I remind her.

"You know what I mean. She had me use the same contacts we're using right now to make a deal with some guys in China. They blew up a school. After that I told her I was out of that, wouldn't talk to any of my dad's people for her anymore, and she broke up with me right there."

"That's horrible," I frown.

"Some people can deal with it, I can't," she shrugs.

"That's because you have a conscience."

"Yeah," she nods. "It's really annoying."

"Shut up," I push her a little and she pulls me close kissing me gently.

"You're coming to Miami, right?" She asks when she pulls away.

"Yes. Ms. Petrie arranged for us to have some really, really nice rooms."

"Good, I don't think Asha would buy that I was staying in some dump."

"That was the argument Dominique used to get us the best," I smiled. Lucy still looked a little worried. I pulled her close, loving the way her arms seemed to automatically wrap around me. "We'll get through this." She nod's, but doesn't answer, and soon I feel her breathing slow, and together we fall off into sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Beginning lyrics belong to Gorillaz "feel good inc"; ending lyrics belong to Just Jack "snowflakes" Once again thanks for your feedback!

: Windmill, windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand.

Take it all in on your stride.

It is sticking, falling down.

Love forever love is free.

Let's turn forever you and me.

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Is everybody in:

Lucy's POV

"You have been to Miami before?" Katia asked, sliding large, dark sunglasses on as we prepared to leave the private jet.

"Yeah," I answered, glancing at Asha, who gave me a quick smile. "With Asha a lot."

"I see," was Katia's curt reply as she lifted Michal into her arms.

"Down!" He wiggled like only children and fish can, sliding from his mothers grasp and running over to where Scud was leaning on the door waiting for me. "Up!" He commanded, holding his arms up. Scud glanced at Katia who nodded.

"Better to break your back then mine."

"Alright kid, let's go," Scud lifted him effortlessly, swinging him up to lay him over his shoulder. With Michal giggling wildly they started down the stairs.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay with us at my house?" Asha asked for at least the third time. She was either oblivious to the icicles Katia glared at her, or ignored them.

"This is business, Asha. Staying with you might blur that line," I answer firmly, seeing Katia ease a little. I pass Asha, who is partially blocking the door; she grabs my arm, whispering close to my ear.

"But it's such a fun line to blur," she releases me quick enough that not even Katia pays it much mind. I only shake my head and head to where Scud and Michal are standing on the tarmac playing that slap hand game. I glance back at the airplane; maybe Katia did catch Asha because neither of them is following yet.

"Lesbian drama," Scud smirks, and I punch his arm hard. "Okay, oww. Enough with the punching."

"Enough with the smart ass comments then."

"Shh, young ears," he covers Michal's ears, giving me a scornful look. "Have you never babysat?"

"Hey," Michal bats his hands away, laughing and running off to his mother who is now almost off the plane. He nearly knocks her over as he wraps his arms around her knees.

"Cute kid," Scud smiles watching him.

"Yeah, we should get pictures; he could be Slovakia's leading crime boss in twenty years. Might be good to have some blackmail," I reply dryly.

"You can't blame him for what his mother does. And she loves him, that's obvious."

"It's just a bad business to raise kids in."

"You turned out alright," he pointed out.

"I guess," I answered watching Asha as she loaded up their car. Michal was now hitting her butt repeatedly as she threw stuff into the trunk.

"Katia, get him off me," Asha said frustrated, Katia hurried to pull Michal away. We wandered over as she was reprimanding him.

"Michal, No."

"Yes," he answered defiantly.

"No, you listen to your mother."

"Noooo," he attempted to squirm away, but she held tight, falling into Slovakian for the actual lesson. I glanced over at Scud, raising an eyebrow, he shrugged, neither of us understanding her.

"Sorry, Ms. Asha," he spoke with a pout, looking mostly at his feet.

"Whatever," Asha rolled her eyes, slamming the trunk. "Are we ready Katia?"

"Yes," Katia nodded, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Come on trouble," Scud scooped up Michal into his arms, tickling him. 

"Hey," Michal was laughing and squirming around. I smiled and opened the door for both of them. Circling the car I got into my side before Scud and Michal were completely in. I caught Katia giving Scud a very appreciative look.

"Scud, can you kids get in?" Asha asked impatiently. Scud straightened up and quickly ushered Michal into his seat and buckled him in, then buckled in himself.

"Yes, driver! Onward!" Scud said it with such royal flourish that Michal immediately dissolved into a pool of giggles again.

"Shut up, Scud," Asha was barely containing her anger I could tell. Katia and I exchanged a look, both slightly amused by our unruly children.

"He will be better once we get to the house. He will go in the pool and tire himself out," Katia tried to assure Asha.

"Yeah, Scud too," I added, laughing as Scud gave me a look of feigned hurt.

"I will do no such thing," he announced. "And I am gonna make sure Michal gets loaded on Pixie Stix and Twinkies and never sleeps tonight," he ended with maniacal laughter, causing everyone in the car but Asha to join in.

"Welcome to the factory," Asha smiled, rolling back the huge doors of the warehouse just enough for us to squeeze through. I stepped inside, staring around in awe. Everything had the look of a medical facility, all white, and clean. All around us, behind glass dividers there were people in the process of combining chemicals and whatever else goes into ecstasy.

"Shit," I nodded impressed. "Wish Scud could see this."

"That low watt will do much better at home with Katia and Michal," Asha answered.

"Low watt?" I raised an eyebrow. "Scud is smarter than either of us."

"Then why has he never been an evil mastermind? Why be your whipping boy for the past ten years?"

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning away from her to examine the process closer. Asha could never get that you could respect someone who worked for you, or that some people didn't need the attention and power of being the head honcho.

"So you like the place," Asha murmured, sliding her arms around my waist and pulling me close to her.

"Yeah," I pulled away as much as she would let me, then gave up, leaning into her. "But I heard you sell some pretty low quality shit, what's with all this Pfizer cleanliness?" I had expected her to ruffle a bit at me calling her product shit, but she only laughed.

"Our ingredients are still highly volatile, and need to be combined well to give off the presentation of a clean hit. And to be fair 75 of the hits are just fine, the other 25, well they are a little less constant. There's been some deaths sure, but the cost of this formula is way cheaper then cleaner ones." She shrugs a little, and I want to vomit from her total lack of respect for human life. "Plus there is a great view from the roof," she seems to add as an afterthought, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the corridors towards a stairwell.

"Where are we going?" I ask, feeling uneasy.

"To the roof, you have to see this view." We hurry up the stairs, only a few flights, the buildings not that big. Finally we come to the roof entrance and she slams the door open, taking me out into the light of the setting sun. She leads me over to the edge, smiling proudly.

"Nice," I nod. It is nice, past nice even. It's the highest building in this area, and from here the city looks beautiful all around us. In the distance I can see the ocean sparkling in the dying sunlight.

"From here, I feel like I own the world." She's behind me, arms on either side of the ledge behind me, leaving plenty of room for me to turn around. Even though I know I'll regret it, I do turn, leaning on the wall, staying as far from her as possible.

"You don't though," I point out; she gives me a half smile.

"Still an asshole, Lucy." She shakes her head. "I miss it though, having you around with your smart, snide comments." She moves closer, pressing our bodies together. "No one has ever excited me like you Lucy. Even Katia, crazy as she is, can't do it like you to," she runs a hand slowly up my arm and I swallow. I should move, run as far away from her as possible, but like always she has me rooted in place.

"I don't excite you," is all I can manage to get out, she laughs low.

"Sure you do, and I excite you." She leans in kissing my neck gently, then pulling her teeth across my skin. Without thinking I lean my head back. "You're everything I wouldn't be able to stand in myself. Moral, thoughtful, caring," she meets my lips with hers and we're kissing frantically there on the roof. My brain is screaming at me to stop, but my body just can't seem to pull away, until finally she does, leaning her forehead on mine, both of us breathing faster. "The idea of being able to change all that about you, totally excites me." I can only glare for a moment, as a slow smile spreads across her lips.

"Fuck you," I shove her away from me and head for the door, slamming down the stars, trying to keep from crying. Because she's right, she does excite me. She lives completely for what makes her feel good for the moment, and that can be so tempting. That's how we ended up together in the first place.

Which is totally fucked when you have someone waiting for you who loves you completely and totally for what you are, not because they think it's fun to destroy everything you are. I'm walking fast and make it all the way back to her car before she catches up. She doesn't speak, just gives me that satisfied smile of hers, sliding behind the wheel as I climb in the passenger side.

It's a long quiet ride home, me lost in my own thoughts. I have to tell Amy about this, about how I fucked up. I only hope she'll understand, not hate me forever. In the growing darkness I lean my head against the cool window, closing my eyes and fighting back tears.

: Do you count the flakes when it snows?

Can you feel the heat or only the after glows?

Do you count the flakes when it snows, yeah?

Do you count the leaves when they fall?

And can you feel anything at all?

Do you count the leaves when they fall, yeah:


	9. Chapter 9

Lyrics belong to Hot Hot Heat "You owe me an IOU". Ending lyrics belong to Papa Roach "Sometimes"

: Overtly individual - covertly traditional  
She couldn't seem to make up her mind  
And the only thing constant

Was the constant reminder she'd never change:

Lucy POV

"You're awfully quiet," Scud remarked when we were ten minutes back to the hotel, and I hadn't spoken yet.

"Yep," I answered, nodding.

"Any particular reason?"

"Nope," I lied.

"Right," I saw him nod, and knew he wasn't convinced. "What happened with Asha?"

"She showed me her factory where she makes drugs that kill people on one side, and hides massive weaponry on the other. By the way, here's the address." I handed him a scrape piece of paper. "Can you call everyone and let them know where to send everything?"

"Yeah. What else happened?"

"Nothing," I answered more forcefully.

"Okay," he took the address and started making phone calls, and I continued to zone through the directions back to the hotel. Really trying hard not to remember Asha pressed against me, and really not to remember how good it felt to have her there.

Amy POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Lucy pushed into the plush suite we were using. The whole trip I had been nervous beyond belief, seeing her I could finally let all the tension go. I met her in the middle of the room, pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned, but I thought felt a bit mechanical.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling back a bit.

"Yeah," she nodded, not meeting my eyes. "I saw the lab. There's enough ecstasy being made there for all of Florida to be rolling."

"Anything else?" I asked, still not convinced she was alright.

"Where's the lab?" Max asked, stepping into the room from the balcony, behind her Dominique put out her cigarette and followed.

"I have the address written down," she dug through her pockets for a moment before Scud handed it to her. "Oh, right," she nodded, handing over the address to Max. "Scud already let everyone know the deliveries should be made there."

"Everyone said things are going ahead of schedule, and we agreed on having the deliveries here Tuesday morning."

"The day after tomorrow?" Janet looked surprised.

"Otherwise known as Tuesday morning," Scud nodded, sitting on the couch next to her. I guess old habits die hard because he put an arm around her, and she leaned into him before they both snapped apart, each checking to see if Max or Lucy noticed. Luckily both were highly focused.

"I think the roof would be your best point of entrance. I saw two doors while we were up there, one on either end of the factory. I doubt the doors are locked, at least the one our end wasn't, there might be some nighttime electrical lock though."

"Probably," Max nodded. "Janet," Janet jumped from the couch, where she had been leaning closer to Scud again. "Go through our stuff; make sure we have two electrical lock picks. If not get on the phone and make sure the back up team brings them. Either way get on the phone and tell them the plan goes down Tuesday morning."

"Day after tomorrow," Janet scurried off to the phone; Scud looked longingly after her for a moment.

"Why don't you help her look?" I quietly suggested.

"Good idea," he smiled, jumping up to quickly follow her.

"And how many people will she have guarding the place? This could be a suicide," Dominique inquired from where she was now lounging on the couch. "We do not want to get ourselves killed."

"She probably has a heavy guard, fifteen to twenty patrolling the site. I saw four in uniform while I was there."

"There could be more blending in with the workers," I added, Lucy nodded and gave me a slight smile.

"Could be."

"And the workers? Are they going to be a problem?" Max asked, I could tell by her face she was laying out a plan in her head.

"I doubt it, most of them seem to be illegal immigrants, and I doubt she pays any of them well. Asha has always been good at cutting costs." I hear some bitterness in her words, but that's no surprise.

"I want you there with her, to receive the orders. We'll arrange a text code for you to let us know when the last order has arrived."

"Right," Lucy swallowed hard. I stood, moving to stand behind her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. She stood up quickly, starting to pace. I watched her, frowning. "Her and Katia have no other business in town than this. I'll call Asha later and let them know the deal goes down Tuesday."

"Sounds good," Max nodded "I say we all try to get some sleep."

"I'll go make the call," Lucy practically ran to the door, slamming it behind her without a look back.

"She better not mess this up," Wax warned.

"She won't," I promised, heading after Lucy.

Lucy's POV

"Everything goes down Tuesday," I had filled Asha in on the how fast everything was going.

"Katia will be pleased. And maybe she will get that brat Michal out of my hair."

"He's a cute kid," I defended the poor little guy.

"Whatever. I miss having a girl with no strings attached, a fantastic body, a tongue that can..."

"I'll see you Tuesday morning Asha." I hung up; her chuckle ringing in my ear as there was a knocking at the door to the suite Scud and I were sharing.

"I'm coming," I called, hurrying to open the door. Amy stood leaning against the doorjamb, looking in at me with those perfect eyes as I opened the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Why couldn't you? You're planning on sleeping here aren't you?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed as I walked away from the door, leaving her to let herself in and shut it behind her. I stopped by the mini fridge, taking out a couple bottles of Jack Daniels, wishing they were bigger, but any port in a storm. I dropped some ice cubs in a plastic cup, and emptied them in.

"Isn't that a little strong?" Amy asked, sitting slowly on the couch, keeping an eye on me the whole time.

"Not after the day I've had," I answer, taking a large sip, and swallowing down the burn.

"And what kind of day was that?" Amy asked.

"A hard one," I answer, taking another larger sip, starting to feel the warmth spreading through me.

"What is your problem?" She asks, I glance at her and she has the most confused look on her face. I feel my heart breaking a bit, knowing I am causing it. She looks like I feel right now.

"It's just been a rough day," I speak slowly, eyes shut, teeth clamped. I don't want to say anything stupid.

"I need you to tell me more than that, Lucy. This whole shutting me out thing is not going to fly." I prepare myself and swallow the rest of the alcohol. "You have to trust me so I can help with whatever is going on in that head of yours. I'm your girlfriend."

"So," I laugh a little, the alcohol hitting quickly, but as soon as I say it I regret it. The look on her face tells me it's one of those stupid things I didn't want to say.

"So?" She repeats, looking at me with disbelief. "Lucy, what the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business," I turn to her, voice rising a bit.

"It is completely my business." Her voice is louder than mine, and she is standing now.

"And why's that?"

"Because I gave up my life for you!" She yells, stunning me for a second. "I gave up a career in the Deb's, being near my family."

"You don't think I gave anything up?" I yell back. The door opens, Scud starts to come in, takes one look at the two of us standing, both obviously upset and looking at him. He shuts the door, and leaves. I look back at Amy. "I gave up a job I loved, more money then I could earn in my entire life, and the only thing I had left of my family. I think I gave up more than you, considering you wanted to leave the Deb's, go to art school. Something I made possible by the way, Barcelona being your idea, can I remind you."

"Whatever," she sat hard on the couch, arms crossed, not looking at me. I sighed, knowing this was getting us no where. 

"I just feel too tied down sometimes," I try to speak slow and evenly, managing pretty well.

"I thought you wanted to be with me," she speaks thickly, tears obviously threatening.

"I do," I quickly assure her. "And you are worth everything I gave up and more."

"You too," she agrees.

"Just this whole mission has me all fucked up," I take a deep breath, hating to open my mouth, but knowing I can't keep it shut about this. "Asha kissed me tonight." Her eyes shoot up to meet mine, narrowing slightly.

"And you told her to stop," it's not a question, but I answer.

"No, I kissed her back," she looks somewhere between crying, and ripping my head off, so I quickly add. "But only really quick before I pushed her off."

"Right," she sits stone still for a few moments. Just as I begin to wonder if she's okay, she finally speaks. "I think you should go."

"What? This is my suite."

"Paid for by the Deb's," she reminds me.

"Where should I go?" I ask.

"I don't know. Asha's? I'm sure she's got a warm bed for you." We glare at each other for a few moments, each waiting for the other to back down. Finally I reach over, grabbing the room key, and my I-pod.

"Fine," I head for the door.

"Where are you going?" She yells after me.

"If you don't want me here I'll sleep by the pool." I slam the door storming angrily away. Although if I think hard about it I am more mad at myself then her, and really mad at Asha. I stab at the down arrow and the elevator immediately opens.

Inside the elevator I shove my headphones into my ears, needing to loose myself in the music for a little while. Blow this all out of my head. By the time I reach the ground level I am completely immersed. I walk quickly through the lobby, and out to the pool area. Grabbing a towel I through it on one of the chairs and lay down. I shut my eyes and try hard to block out everything.

: I'm dreaming about tomorrow  
I'm thinking of yesterday  
I consume myself in sorrow  
This moment in time  
Is what I betray  
I am searching for the answers :

5


	10. Chapter 10

Lyrics belong to Fuel "Bittersweet". This chapters short, but I wanted to get a bit out to you all this morning, more to come soon!

: Seven sins of wantonness and  
everything that's good is gone  
Sell it all for glory from the peers  
Silicone priestess scratch the back and  
twists the knife to bone  
Kick against the pricks and scrape the shins  
I'm the enemy in the enemies now:

Lucy's POV

I squinted up into the bright sunlight, stretching and wondering what time it was. I pushed myself up in the lounge chair, knowing I was going to regret sleeping on it, already my back was screaming from the odd angle I had been laying. I wiped at my sleep filled eyes, pulling my headphones out of my ears and wrapping them around the I-pod. Yawning I checked my watch. Near ten am, I was surprised I had slept that long, but maybe Amy would have cooled off by now.

I stood from the chair, feeling like an eighty year old woman as every muscle and bone seemed to grind in place. One more big stretch and I headed in. One of the bellhops gave me a knowing, sympathetic look, I wondered if he was thinking I had a rough night of drinking, or that I had been kicked out by my girlfriend. I decided he probably thought a rough night of drinking, maybe was hoping I had a hot girlfriend stashed away somewhere.

"Amy?" I spoke quietly, pushing open the door to my bedroom of the suite. The bed was empty, unmade; in the middle I glimpsed an envelope. I walked forward, picking it up, I could feel a letter inside, but no name on the outside.

"She couldn't have broken up with me in person?" I wondered allowed, opening the envelope and shaking its contents into my hand. The letter didn't come out, but the diamond necklace I had given her soon after getting to Barcelona did. I took a deep breath, pulling out the letter, a picture fluttered out, landing on the bed. I ignored it, not wanting to know what great picture of us she was returning. I opened the note. Recognizing the handwriting at once.

Lucy-

A diamond consolation prize is suiting don't  
you think? While I get your girl as the real  
prize. Think I can teach her a thing or two?  
The deal goes down tomorrow as planned, no  
interruptions, and maybe I'll return her only  
a little sore. Well, maybe more than a little.  
Love Always  
Asha

PS. Katia sends hugs and kisses.

As I reach for the picture I swear I can feel the earth dropping from underneath me. I flip it over, staring for a long minute at it. Asha and Katia are smiling widely from either side of an unconscious gagged Amy. I grab the letter, carrying both as I run to the other room, throwing open the door to Scud's room. No one's there, the bed doesn't look slept in; I turn, sprinting to the Deb's suite.

"Max," I call, out of breath as I step into the room.

"What?" She snaps from where she is sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Amy, they took Amy."

"What?" She jumps from her chair and is by my side in seconds. I shove the picture and note into her hand, she scans the note quickly, then the picture, and hands both to Dominique, who has come in from the balcony.

"Oh shit," Dominique breaths out in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, this is just fucking great," Max sweeps her arm across the table, sending her plate and coffee mug shattering to the floor. We all stood silent for a moment, even Dominique looking shocked at her outburst.

"What's going on?" Janet asks, running out of her room, towel wrapped around her. "Dominique, we agreed no smoking in the room."

"Where were you when this happened?" Max spoke with quiet rage.

"We had a fight," I answered quietly. "She kicked me out and I slept by the pool."

"You left her alone?" Max shoved I hit the TV, knocking it off its stand with a crash, she jumped on me, pulling back to punch me.

"Max, stop!" Janet yelled.

"She is still on our side," Dominique added, always the voice of reason.

"Get off her," we both turned to see Scud, dressed just in his jeans running from Janet's room to pull Max off me. Max was so stunned she actually let him. He reached down, hauling me up by my hand, together with Max I stared at him. Finally Max looked to Janet, who looked slightly like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"You were with Scud?"

"You were with Janet?" I asked at the same time.

"Well, you two were fighting when I came in last night, so I went to the bar," Scud explained.

"And we met up there, cause I went to get a drink, because I couldn't sleep."

"She has sleeping problems," Scud added, and Janet nodded.

"Right. So we were there and we had a few drinks..." Janet trailed off.

"Spare us the details please," Max ordered.

"What's happening?" Scud asked, still looking confused.

"Asha took Amy," I sighed, sitting on the couch and dropping my head into my hands. "I left after the fight, and you never came home, and they just waltzed right in and took her." Scud dropped on the couch next to me.

"Shit. I'm sorry Lucy."

"Not your fault," I shook my head, holding back tears. Scud placed a hand on my back, trying to make me feel better and for a few minutes everyone was silent.

3


	11. Chapter 11

Lyrics belong to Jem "missing you"

: Tell me it's not happening  
Say it's not as it seems  
Tell me that I'm gonna wake up  
It's just a bad dream  
Please tell me that it's fiction  
Tell me it's just a lie:

Amy's POV

"Amy...Amy!" I hear blurrily as if from far away, I am trying to focus on the voice, it sounds vaguely familiar, I am seriously doing my best, then smack! A flat palm against my face and I start awake.

"There she is," it takes a second for my foggy brain to realize it's Asha standing in front of me, then it all comes rushing back to me. Fighting with Lucy, hearing the door open in the early morning, being glad Lucy was back, Asha jumping me. She put a rag over my mouth, chloroform I guess, so cliché. I struggled for a minute, then slowly everything faded to black. "How ya doin?" Asha smiles down at me.

"Fuck off," I slur, apparently my mouth hasn't come around yet.

"Aww, that's not nice. And the way Lucy was about you I just figured you had to be a nice girl." I tried to form a response, but my head sort of lulled to the side, fog thickening again.

When it cleared I could see Katia out by the pool, her son Michal in the pool, laughing with his mother, splashing her playfully.

"Cute, huh?" Asha asked, obviously following my line of sight. "He's got a lot of energy though, makes me want to kill him." I glare up at her. "Oh, I mean I wouldn't, mostly because Katia would make sure my death was a lot slower and creative than anything I have ever thought of."

"Why am I here?" I ask, glad my voice seems to have returned to normal.

"Why? A few reasons I guess." She steps forward, straddling my legs, she runs her hands up my arms, and being that I am tied to a chair I can do nothing to resist. "One, you are really hot, and look desperately in need of some release from the prim properness of you. Two it's got to be driving Lucy crazy, wondering just what I am doing with you. Three," her hand was at my throat before I saw it move, tightening with every word. "You fucks tried to play me, and I do not like to be played." She let go of me with a shove, stepping off my lap.

"I think I like reason two the best," she grinned, all the hatred of her last sentence gone, now she just sounded like a kid having a good time. I heard the sliding door open and turned to see Katia walking in, dripping wet in a black bikini.

"She is awake?" Katia asked smiling; she smacked my head hard as she passed me. "Hello Deb." She spit the word out. "You have tried to mess up my plan."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I smile apologetically, and receive a backhand across the jaw. "Ow" I open and close my mouth a couple times to make sure it's not broken.

"She doesn't have much of a sense of humor," Asha whispers. "Well, unless you count the whole thing with Lucy. Once she knew what you two were up to she was more than willing to play mad as I touched your girlfriend, got real close and made her squirm." I shut my eyes, trying to block her words out, she laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mean squirm in a good way. You got her whipped, you must be one tasty little piece because it took my best work to get her to just let me kiss her."

"She is stupid, you are so much more than this little girl," Katia wraps her arms around Asha from the back.

"Thanks, baby," Asha leans back into Katia, leaning her head back to kiss her deeply.

"Oh, god," I shut my eyes, so not wanting a live porn show from these two.

"Don't worry, baby," Asha is right in my face when I open my eyes, her hand going to the back of my neck. "There's still plenty for you," she shoves her lips on mine; I try to pull back but have no place to go. I am saved by the ringing of a phone.

"It's Lucy," Katia calls, holding the cell phone out.

"Right on time," Asha takes the phone, flipping it open and walking away. "Hey Luce. Language please, that is not the way a lady talks. Amy? Yeah she's here. Oh, you want to talk?" She pulls the phone from her ear, switching on the speakerphone function. "Talk away."

"Amy?"

"I'm okay," I answer.

"If she fucking touches you," Lucy growled.

"Too late baby, I've touched her everywhere," Asha answers with a smile. "And damn is she a tight piece of..."

"What do you want Asha," Lucy cuts her off.

"What do you think we want? Did you not read the note?" Katia asks.

"It's simple, the deal goes down as planned, no hassles, and we return your girlfriend in more or less one piece. You know you can trust me."

"I know you kill children," Lucy answers, ice covering her voice.

"Only the ones who do drugs," Asha shrugs.

"That's not what I am talking about, and you know it."

"Oh, you mean China? God, get over it. Just get us our stuff, and if you are thinking of pulling any heroics between now and then don't bother."

"I can take you."

"Oh I am sure you can."

"Lucy, don't do anything stupid," I warned.

"Listen to the girl," Asha advised.

"Amy, we can't let them do this."

"We can catch them another day, it's not worth dying."

"God, would you two shut up? Let me just end this conversation. I still have a Gloxco-multi twelve nine." Asha flipped the phone shut, severing the connection.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Oh, Lucy knows. She got it for me." The sliding door opened again, little feet running in, Michal glanced at me, then up at his mom.

"Come back outside. I want to play in pool!"

"In the pool," Katia corrected, she glanced at me with a motherly smile. "So hard to teach English. Michal, I am busy, you can see that." Michal glanced at me again pouting.

"She's been here all day; I want her to go and you to play."

"Just go with him," Asha rolled her eyes. "I don't want to listen to him whine." Katia glared at her.

"Why not, we all listen to you whine," Katia answered, taking Michal's hand. I laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Asha asked.

"You do whine a bit. I mean all this just to hurt a girl that you broke up with anyway. That's pretty lame if you ask me." She jammed a foot between my knees on the seat of the chair, giving it a shove and sending the chair backwards. The back of my head bounced off the floor, spots swam in my vision.

"I didn't ask you," Asha said above me. "And if I was tied to a chair I would keep my mouth shut." She spit, her saliva landing on my cheek; I flinched from the contact, watching as she left through the sliding doors out to the pool.

I tilted my head, managing to lift my shoulder just enough to get most of the spit off. I glanced out at the pool, seeing Asha slide onto the lounge chair behind Katia, kissing her shoulder. I turned, staring up at the ceiling. Twisting a bit to see if I could wriggle loose at all. No luck. I let out a sigh, resigning myself to a long time of ceiling staring.

Also wondering what the Gloxco-multi, whatever was. Sounded like a weapon to me, but what kind. Damn it Lucy, I never want to meet another of your ex's. That is the first thing I am gonna tell her if I see her again. I swallow hard at that thought. If I ever see her, no I will see her again. And if I am lucky enough to see her, the first thing I'll tell her is how much I love her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyrics belong to Dramarama "Anything Anything"

: When I was young I learned a game,  
Where love and happiness were the same,  
Now I'm older and I don't play,  
I found out the hardest way:

Lucy's POV

"I still have a Gloxco-multi twelve nine," and the line went dead. I swallowed hard, I had thought that was long gone, she had done plenty of things since I gave it to her that I assumed her a product of it.

"A Glaxco-multi twelve nine. She has one?" Max asked with a look on her face that made it quite obvious she knew exactly what we were dealing with.

"What's a Glaxco-mulwhatever," Janet asked from her perch behind the computer.

"Glaxco-multi twelve nine," Scud corrected her, not breaking eye contact with me. He had been there when I gave it to her, had asked me, begged me not to. He held my look for a couple more seconds then furiously began typing on the computer; Janet leaned over to check what he was doing.

"Well, what is it?" Dominique asked impatiently.

"It's a long range computer programmed missile. It can be programmed to hit up nine to twelve locations at maximum damage," I explained regretfully, covering my face with my hands and laying my head on the back of the couch.

"That's a government sanctioned and recorded weapon," Max added with a look of awe. "Only a handful could have been made."

"Five," I nodded. "And the government still owns five, this was the original commissioned for testing, then deemed to ineffective and ordered to be dismantled."

"What happened to that idea?" Janet asked wide eyed.

"Some quick thinking scientist decided it would be worth more to upgrade it on the sly. The man made a pretty penny on the black market for it. Rico picked it up for me as a gift, Asha had been wanting one since she first heard of it."

"What is the maximum damage?" Dominique asked, leaning forward and looking interested for the first time.

"Total destruction of the target building, minor to average damage to anything in a three block radius," Scud answered without looking up from the computer. "And for the record I was against giving it to Asha. I figured a nice ring, or necklace was more from the heart."

"What do we do?" Janet asked looking at me and Max for comment.

"We go in and take the bitch down," Max answered, standing up.

"Good plan, lacks details," Scud nodded.

"She has to keep the Glaxco at the factory. It's too big and requires too much power to have it at her house. And probably on the top floor for maximum launching capacity," I thought out loud. "If we can get in tonight she might not be expecting it."

"Or she is hoping we do that," Dominique pointed out.

"Asha isn't above shooting that thing off no matter what we do. Especially with Katia's help."

"We could die," Dominique spoke coldly.

"And if we don't take that chance Amy and who knows how many others will die," I stared back, daring her to oppose me.

"We're going in, Dominique. Whether you come with us is up to you," Max said. "Same goes for you two." She nodded at Scud and Janet.

"Oh I'm in," Scud nodded. "It's time to take this bitch down." I smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"Me too," Janet added. "Amy has taken plenty of chances for me. Plus it's my fault Scud wasn't there watching her."

"It's not your fault Janet. They would have found a way even if Scud and I were both there," I comforted her. We all looked to Dominique expectantly; she rolled her eyes slightly, nodding a bit.

"I am coming too. You stupid Americans will get me kill some day."

"Probably," I smiled.

"Not tomorrow though," Max grinned cockily. "Okay so our two prime objectives are Amy and the Glaxco-multi twelve nine. Take out anyone in the way. Scud, what are we looking for?"

"This," Scud swiveled the monitor to face us. On it was a 3D image of the weapon in question, slowly spinning to show it from all angles. I remembered it well. "It's about the size of a car, nearly indestructible steel. The control panel is here," he tapped the screen, lighting up the control panel and stopping the slow rotation. He tapped it again and the image shifted to a close up of the control panel.

"Looks pretty basic," Max noted.

"It is," Scud confirmed, "luckily. The weapon was made for the army, so it's pretty much a see and say toy. The green button initiates the missile launch, red stops it."

"Any code?" Janet asked.

"Nope, just the button."

"It was created more as a threat device, something to make people surrender. The missiles launch one by one, and can be stopped at any point in the sequence," I explained.

"That way blow up one school and as soon as the enemy surrenders it's easy to stop the rest," Scud finished my explanation.

"How considerate," Max spoke dryly.

"It works to our advantage," Scud shrugged.

"Right. So we go in tonight," Max nods.

"What?" Janet asks quickly. "We aren't waiting for backup?"

"You heard Lucy, no time." Max explains. "It's our best shot to go tonight. We'll leave at midnight. Until then I'd advice everyone to get some rest, and do whatever else they might want to do if this turns out to be their last day."

Again we are all somber for a moment, looking around the room at one another. Finally Dominique stands and leaves without a word, Scud gives me one last look then glances at Janet and motions with his head towards her room. She nods smiling and the two of them practically fall over each other running to the door. Max shakes her head watching them, gives me a half smile and walks to her room. I stare around the room, wondering what I should do now.

Amy's POV

The sliding door opens and I glance over, hoping to god someone will put the chair right side up, and maybe let me pee. Katia walks in, out of the setting sun, bathing suit exchanged for a short black skirt and red tank top, also a stunning pair of heals. You notice different things from the floor. She puts a foot on one of the rungs of the chair and lifts it straight.

"Thanks," I say sincerely.

"I get a sore neck looking down so much," she shrugs.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" I ask as nicely as I can manage. She looks at me for a moment, cocking her head as if trying to read me. Finally a small smile spreads on her lips and she nods.

"Okay. Why not?" She pulls a butterfly knife from a sheath I hadn't seen under her skirt and cuts through the ropes first on my feet, then my wrists. When she cuts the final piece tying me to the chair I elbow her in the chin, then knock her hand, sending the knife skittering across the floor. She's knocked backwards for a moment, and I take the moment to jump up and around her, sprinting for the door. I reach it hauling it open and ready to make a run for it when I feel something bite into my left shin.

"Ahh," I cry out as the quick pain becomes something more, I drop to the floor, my leg giving out beneath me. I stick my leg out seeing half the blade of the butterfly knife stuck in my shin. Katia is walking slowly towards me. I start to crawl on my butt out the door, even though I know it's pointless. She rips the knife out, and I scream in pain, my vision blurring as tears flood my eyes.

"Don't, try to get away," She hisses, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, one knee in the middle of my back.

"Okay," I sob, my leg feeling like it's on fire. I feel the blade of the knife pressing against my throat coldly.

"You tried to mess up my plans for my Michal. I need these weapons so he will have a country to be king of. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I nodded a bit, very conscious of the blade to my throat.

"Mommy," Michal came running from the main house, stopping short at the doors.

"Yes, Michal?" Katia asks, not moving at all. "Mommy is busy."

"Yeah," Michal nod's absently. "Asha said dinner is ready. She said I can have chocolate milk with it if you say I can."

"Of course sweetie. Tell Asha I will be in soon."

"Yes Mommy," Michal turned, racing back into the house.

"You are completely fucking that child up," I can't help myself. I pay for it, the knife slicing lightly into my throat; I try not to breathe too deep for fear of slitting my own throat.

"Do not tell me how to raise my child. His father had the same problem. You are only alive because Asha wants to play with you. And to play with Lucy. If it were up to me we would have killed you in your sleep and left you in your lover's bed as a message. So you only have to give me one reason to kill you."

She pulled the knife away, and started tugging me back into the pool house by my hair. I had to try to help myself along as we went so all my hair wasn't ripped from my head. I am not proud of the yelps of pain that were coming out of my mouth every time my left leg pushed on the ground. If I could walk on it I would be surprised.

She shoved me into the bathroom, and slammed the door. I lay on the floor for a few long moments catching my breath slowly. Finally I had composed myself enough to try to stand. I held onto the sink and gently pushed myself up to standing. As long as I kept most of my weight on my right foot that was okay. I looked into the mirror, seeing a thin trail of blood across my throat. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep.

I limped over to the toilet, slamming the seat down and falling onto it. I caught my breath for another couple minutes, the pain from my leg making me almost dizzy. Then slowly I lifted the bottom of my pajama pants, wincing and almost crying out as the fabric pulled away from the cut. I forced myself to squeeze around the cut, glad to see no more blood willing to ooze out.

My eyes went to the medicine cabinet and I stumbled over to open it. Nothing helpful above the sink. Below the sink I found a first aid kit. Falling back onto the toilet I fumbled through the kit, finding some disinfectant and an ace bandage. I did a quick job of cleaning and wrapping the wound, and found that with the support I could limp along easier on it, still it wore me out and I sat down again. Finally I took a good look around the room, four blank walls. No windows.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyrics belong to Journey "Separate ways", lol mostly cause it has a good starting beat.

: Someday love will find you

Break those chains that bind you

One night will remind you

How we touched and went our separate ways

If he ever hurts you

True love won't desert you:

Amy's POV

I was feeling awfully woozy by the time Asha opened the bathroom door. Also very disoriented, no windows meant no idea what time it might be outside. I didn't think it was morning yet, but who knows maybe I had dozed off. I didn't get up from where I was sitting, head leaning on the bathtub ledge, just looked up at her.

"Fuck, Katia," Asha barked looking at me. "I told you not to hurt her too bad." Asha came over, kneeling next to me. I thought about trying something, but the throbbing pain in my leg was an unwelcome reminder of just how bad an idea that was. I sat up as she fingered my now bloody bandage, pain shooting through me.

"It's just a scratch," Katia scoffed from the doorway. "The baby tried to escape, she asked for it."

"What did you do to her?" Asha asked, looking back over her shoulder at Katia.

"I threw my knife at her leg," Katia shrugged.

"God, Katia," Asha shook her head. "Now it's going to take both of us to carry her to the car."

"She can walk. Can't you?" I looked up at Katia, she raised an eyebrow expectantly, hand moving to thigh where I knew the knife was strapped. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I can walk," I started pushing myself up, favoring my left leg. It was stiff, but actually not too bad to put weight on it now. Asha grabbed my bicep, pulling me up quicker than I was ready for, I stumbled a little bit into her as my vision blurred.

"Whoa," Asha caught me, pushing me up again. "Easy baby, you want a piece just ask," she wrapped an arm around me waist to support me. As much as I hated her touching me I had to put my arm over her shoulder and accept her help. At the door Katia stood grinning as she watched us.

"Just let her walk," she spoke as Asha shoved us past her.

"She can't walk," Asha insisted.

"Yes she can."

"No, she can't you fucked that idea right the hell up."

"She can walk you're just babying her cause you still are wet for her girlfriend."

"Okay, fine," Asha pulled away from me and I fell to the ground with a crash. "See," Asha pointed to me as I lay in a completely useless pile on the floor just inside the pool house.

"Letting her drop doesn't convince me you don't want her girlfriend," Katia smirked, crossing her arms.

"Do you really want to get into this right now?" Asha asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her own arms at Katia.

"Yes, I do," Katia nodded. "Why aren't we going to kill her?"

"Because we have the Glaxco-multi..."

"Twelve-nine. Yes we all know. And yes it will be fun to blow things up with it. But why not kill her?"

"Because Lucy will thing she has saved her girlfriend at the expense of thousands of others."

"Uh-huh," Katia nodded, not looking very convinced. "I'm sure she'll be crying herself to sleep over people she has never met while she's sliding inside her girlfriend."

"Hey, I have a name," I threw in from the ground.

"Shut up," they both ordered.

"I could get away if I really wanted to," I mumbled, starting to push myself up. Katia grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet. "Damn it what is up with you and my hair?" I asked, tittering a bit, trying to find my balance without putting equal weight on both feet.

"Walk," she demanded, shoving me forward, I stumbled, but stayed up. "Do you still think she needs your help?" Katia asked snidely.

"Just cause I don't want to waste the extra five minutes following her to the car doesn't me I still want Lucy." Katia only laughed, pushing me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was roughly pushed through the house, taking most of my concentration to remain upright.

"The factory," Asha answered. "Set up things for our little firecracker show."

"Firecrackers?" Michal asked from the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide. "What are they mommy?"

"Nothing Michal. Come with mommy," she shoved me to Asha, letting her take over moving me through the house. Katia scooped Michal up into her arms. Poor kid, I glance at the clock, it's after one am and the kid looks exhausted.

"Come on Amy, move the tight ass of yours," Asha prods me with what feels like the barrel of a gun, I don't have time to check that theory as I am shoved out the front door, then roughly over to the car. 

"Now go back to sleep my little prince," Katia sounds sickeningly sweet tucking Michal into the back seat. "We are just going for a ride to Asha's factory."

"Ano," he nods sleepily, slipping into Slovakian. "Je to odtial'to d'aleko?"

"No, baby," Katia smiled, smoothing his hair.

"Dobru noc, momma."

"Dobru noc, Michal," Katia shut his door and turned to us. "Put her in the trunk.

"What? No," I started to try to squirm away for the first time since the bathroom.

"Open the trunk," Asha ordered, holding my wrists so tightly I couldn't pull free. Katia unlocked the trunk and lifted it, then taking my feet they lifted me inside. I tried to fight them but really was too weak to make any real difference. Plus I figured if I struggled to hard they might drop me and then I would have a cracked skull on top of everything else.

Lucy's POV

"What are you doing out here?" Max asked, leaning sinking into the folding chair on my balcony, I was on the ledge looking out over the city. "I thought I said to make this day good, cause it could be your last."

"Yeah, there wasn't much chance of that," I nodded absently, still looking off into the distance.

Why?" Max asked, sounding a little amused, I turned to look at her in all seriousness.

"Because everything that could make my day good is currently being held hostage by two crazy fucking bitches." Max looks me over for a second before speaking.

"Why do you love her so much?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. She nods, accepting that, but there's more. "I guess because I feel settled with her. Like before I was always searching for something. And once I met her the feeling of being unfulfilled went away."

"She completes you," Max nods.

"Yeah but when you say it like that it just sounds totally lame," I laugh.

"I hate to burst your bubble but you two are sickeningly lame."

"I know," I smile, thinking of Amy, and of Barcelona. I feel my heart twist and know if we aren't there together I can never go back. My smile fades and I look down at Max. "We have to get her back."

"Yep," she nods. "We will. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," I jump back onto the balcony, brushing off the back of my pants. "I am gonna punch Asha in the face so hard," I say as I walk past Max, she laughs following me into the room.

"You and me both."

When we step into the hallway the others are all waiting, looking tense and ready for battle. I notice Janet and Scud are standing awfully close, and when I look closer see they are actually holding hands. Three days ago I would have given him so much shit. But fuck it, if they're happy all the better.

Max doesn't say anything about it either as she surveys our group. I have to say if I was looking at us from outside I wouldn't think we were much. Sure Max looks all badass, especially in her olive cargo pants and black tank top, showing off just how ripped she really is. But the rest of us? Dominique looks like a chain smoking twelve year old in high heals; Scud has computer geek written all over him, Janet, she just looks like she should be wearing fluffy bunny slippers. And me? I feel like the weakest person in the world right now. I guess the important thing is I know we can all kick some serious ass.

"We all know the mission," Max starts, heading for the elevator, we all fall in line behind. "Stop Asha, and retrieve Amy. Kill if you have to, but I'd rather take prisoners." We all crowd into the elevator as she continues. "I think at this time of night we might as well just waltz in through the front doors," she glances at me and I nod.

"She won't expect that."

"Right," Max continues and we exit the elevator. "We spread out, Lucy and Scud head up, we'll clear the first floor and follow you up."

"Sounds good," Scud nodded.

"Everyone got the plan?" Max asked the girls who nodded, Dominique lighting a cigarette as we exited the hotel.

"Be careful," Janet whispered to Scud as we approached the car. I slid in the back seat with them, letting Dominique ride shot gun.

"Let's do this," Max turned the key.

And nothing happened.

"What the hell?" She turned it again, and still nothing.

"I told you this car was a piece of shit," Dominique commented. Max glared at her and popped the hood. I got out with her to help.

"Those fucks," Max cursed as I rounded the hood she already had pulled up.

"What?" I asked, looking down in the engine for a minute before I figured out what was missing. "They took the battery?" I asked stunned. "Did no one leave today? No one noticed they took the battery?"

"Janet and Scud with in the bedroom all day. Dominique was in someone's bedroom and I was planning, and cleaning my guns."

"A day to remember, huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and what did you do?" Max asked, letting the hood slam shut.

"Watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's" on AMC," I answered. "Let's check my car."

A quick look under the hood showed my battery was also gone. Which aside from fucking us tonight was also probably not going to go over well with the rental company if we lived through tonight. I glanced around the parking lot spying a blazer not to far off. Nice ride, easy to steal. I smiled starting for it.

"Um where are you going?" Max asked, starting after me.

"Getting us a ride."


	14. Chapter 14

Lyrics belong to NERD "Truth or dare"

: If you're in love beware  
'Cause these people they don't care  
All hands in the air  
This is what we call truth or dare:

Lucy's POV

Apparently I wasn't paying as much attention when I left the factory with Asha as I thought I was. Okay mostly I was thinking about Amy when I left the factory so I guess even pretending I was watching where we were going was a lie. I got the Deb's a little lost on our way back there, and it was after one by the time we got there. It didn't help that traffic was being a complete bitch as well. Too many clubs and people drinking away their lives.

We parked a little away from the factory, off in an alley, taking a minute to regroup. I killed the engine, staring ahead to where I could see the factory; three rooms on the top floor were totally lit. Others in the building had low lights, or were completely in the dark. Max was the first to step out of the car, the rest of us following suit. We stood in front of the car taking in the surroundings.

"Bet we're going up there," Scud nodded looking around at the group; the rest of us nodded idly not taking our eyes from those windows. "Yep."

"Let's get this shit over with," Dominique dropped her cigarette to the ground grinding it beneath her heals and starting for the factory, pulling her gun up in front of her. Max waved and the rest of us followed, all with weapons at the ready. I grabbed Scud's arm, pulling him back a bit.

"Thanks for coming."

"I had a bit to do with this," he shrugged.

"No, this is all on me, and I'm sorry I tried to blame you at all," I explained earnestly.

"Don't do that," he pulled away, following the others. I jogged back up to him confused.

"Do what? Apologize?"

"Yeah, being all 'just so you know I'm not mad, I was the jerk'. That is a total we're gonna die thing to do."

"Sorry," I grin, and he returns a smile.

"Now come on, let's get your girl, and this is the last time we are doing this shit. You let her know that."

"Sure will," I agreed. We quieted then, getting closer to the factory, and knowing we were getting into dangerous territory. We quickly flattened ourselves on either side of the door, me and Scud on one side, the others on the other. Max made some military motion I interpreted to mean, 'open the door', and with a nod we all stood ready in front of the door as she rolled it open. We swung our weapons in every direction, ready for a fight. We got none, no one fired, no one was even in sight.

Again Max waved us forward, keeping her gun ready and her sight open. She pointed up to the lights, silently asking if I knew where the switch was. I shook my head no and we proceeded deeper into the darkness. All of a sudden the door slammed shut behind us, dropping us into pitch black. Instinctively we circled, protecting our backs. We heard shuffling in the darkness, but nothing we could shoot at.

The lights blazed to life overhead, flooding the room with white light. We were surrounded. Max went into action as soon as the lights were on, shooting with deadly accuracy. Three men went down. Gunfire echoed through the room, I ducked, and aimed, taking out another man, twisting and getting another. Max rolled over to me, knocking me down as a shot whizzed over my head, she returned fire, and the man jumped behind a pillar.

"Get Scud and get upstairs," Max ordered, shoving me up.

"Scud," I yelled, he saw me moving and followed quickly behind. I shoved through the door to the stairway, slamming the door open into a guard, the one behind him raised her gun, but I was faster, getting her knee and sending her down. I slammed the door open again, knocking the guy behind it out. "Come on," I started up the stairs two at a time, my heart pounding, knowing every second counted.

Amy's POV

"Here they come," Asha smiled, watching the monitor as the security camera showed Lucy and the others pulling back the door. "Red one circle and destroy."

"Copy," came a crackly mans voice over the intercom.

"Now the fun is starting," Katia leaned over Asha's shoulder; they switched views to the night vision camera's inside. I could see the others moving cautiously inside, and could also see the guards slowly getting into position.

When they shut the door we could barely see in the night vision screen, and Asha quickly shifted it to normal mode in expectation of the lights coming on. Almost as soon as she did the screen lit up, gunfire exploding downstairs and echoing up to us.

"They will wake Michal," Katia worried, scowling down at the screen. "Just kill the Deb's already."

"That room is more soundproof than this one," Asha assured her. "Plus that kid sleeps through anything. It'll be over soon." On screen Lucy had disappeared along with Scud.

"Where is Diamond?" Katia asked angrily.

"Fuck, where'd she go?" Asha brought up different cameras through out the building with no luck.

"Asha," Katia hissed. "This was supposed to be over."

"I'll find her! Just back off." I smiled watching her search the screens.

Lucy's POV

The second floor was wide, open, and empty. I peered around the door into it; ready to shoot anything that moves, but the pale white-blue light streaming in the wide windows showed only dust. I took another, longer look around and swung back into the stairway.

"Anything?" Scud whispered. I shook my head.

"Let's continue up." We climbed the next flight with the same stealth as before; I peered out, but quickly pulled my head back. We were in a long corridor, and right outside the door was a guard. Luckily he hadn't seen me. Scud started to speak but I put a quick finger to my lips, and he snapped his mouth shut.

I took a deep breath, slowly flipping my gun in my hands. In one quick motion I stepped into the hallway and slammed the butt of my gun into the guy's skull. He slumped to the ground without a sound.

"Help," Scud and I dragged the man into the stairwell. It wasn't much but it got him out of the way. "Come on."

We stepped into the hallway; we were at one end of the building, so at least we didn't have to decide which was to go. I moved quickly, ready to get this over with, Scud was behind me, I figured moving much more cautiously. I didn't see the open door, or the hand reaching out. A tall beefy man wrapped his hand around my neck, stepping into the hallway.

"Don't move," I don't know if he was talking to me or Scud, but he was too late. With a pop a bullet tore into his shoulder.

"Ahhh," he moaned with pain, letting me go. I elbowed him in the face, sending him down for the count.

"Let's pay a little more attention where we are going. Shall we?" Scud requested as we stepped over the body of the guard, the room he had come from was dark. Scud reached in flicking on the light and scanning the room. "Nothing."

"Moving on," half way down the hall, and no other incident. I didn't trust it, and I knew Asha better than that. But I also knew she may have been cocky enough to assume she'd take us out downstairs. I picked up the pace hoping to avoid any back up plan she had coming.

"Down," a woman stepped from another doorway, gun trained on us. Without thinking I shot her in the knee, she went down quick. I ran over, knocking her out with the butt of my gun.

"You're getting good at that," Scud noticed.

"It's a good macho move," I nodded.

The room she had stepped from had a light on, and we paused a moment, waiting to see if anyone else was going to come jumping out at us. When no one did I cautiously leaned around to peer in.

"Aw fuck," I lowered my gun stepping into the room. "Scud, it's the kid."

"Huh?" Scud stepped into the room and Michal, who had been looking terrified, broke into a wide smile.

"Scud!" He called, jumping off the cot and running to meet Scud. Scud caught him lifting him into his arms. "I heard a loud noise, and I don't know where momma is," Michal explained looking sad again.

"Scud's here to take you to her," I spoke quickly. Scud frowned at me. "You have to go with Scud okay Michal?"

"Okay," Michal nodded, laying his tired head on Scud's shoulder.

"Lucy," Scud protested.

"Get him out of here safe. He's our best bargaining tool," I explained quietly. Scud looked at me for another moment before nodding.

"Okay," we started out of the room; I checked both ways and nodded Scud to go ahead to the stairs. "Be careful," Scud said, backing away the way we had just come.

"You too, keep him safe." I stood watch until Scud had made it to the stairwell. Three more doors in the hall, and two of them not facing the right direction to be the rooms we saw from outside. And my gut was telling me they were in one of those rooms. I took another couple seconds to give Scud time to get away if anything happened to me.

With a deep breath I went to the first door, opening it quickly, dark. I fumbled for the light switch, gun still ready. The room flooded with light, and was nothing but an empty office. I shut the light back off and stepped into the hallway. After a moments thought I dropped to the floor, peering under the remaining doors. Only one had a light on.

I stood slowly, focusing; trying to get ready for whatever was next. With a deep breath I grasped the door handled, turning it slowly, and opening the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyrics belong to Papa Roach "Not Listening"

: Cause You gotta be bigger, and be faster, and be stronger  
if your gonna survive any longer  
in this lifetime it better be the right time  
the first time might be your last time  
am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I've got something to prove:

Amy's POV

"Oh shit," Asha stood from the monitor, turning to the door just as I saw the handle start to turn. Katia stood next to her, both poised to fight, Katia drew her gun. The door opened and Lucy stepped in, gun drawn.

"Put down the gun Diamond," Katia ordered.

"I don't think so," Lucy answered, keeping her gun trained on Katia.

"Fine," Katia shrugged, swinging her gun to point it at me, tied to the chair, and unable to do much. I figured if she shot I would do my best to throw the chair over. "Now, put down the gun."

"Hey, how's Michal doing?" Lucy asked casually. Katia faltered for a moment, narrowing her eyes.

"Asha, bring up Michal." Asha hit a few buttons and brought up Michal's room.

"Uh, Katia," she motioned to the empty bed. Katia practically jumped across the room, slamming the barrel of her gun against Lucy's temple. Lucy didn't flinch.

"Where is he," Katia yelled in her face.

"With the other Deb's. Give me your gun, and go turn yourself in."

"Fuck you," Katia growled.

"You want your son back, and the rest of this doesn't concern you."

"The weapon order concerns me."

"What concerns you more, the weapons, or never seeing your son again?" Katia hesitated again, indecision in her eyes.

"Katia if they arrest you, you won't see him anyway," Asha tried to get her attention.

"The government can be very good about letting the children see their parents," I explained, Katia's eyes flicked to me. "If you are cooperative, and have a good lawyer you can get placed in a family jail. Michal will spend the week with a foster family and his weekends with you in prison."

"And the Slovakian government?" Katia asked, gaze flicking between Lucy and me.

"Katia don't be stupid!" Asha was yelled, drawing her own gun, but not seeming to know who to point it at.

"They have no proof for anything, that's why they called in us. And this weapon deal is all on US soil, you will be tried and put away here," I explained.

"And I can see Michal?"

"Yes," I nodded. There was a long silent, tense moment, everyone watching everyone for the next move. Finally Katia lowered her gun.

"Get her gun, and any others in the room." Lucy motioned to Asha. Katia quickly lifted her gun turning on Asha.

"Kat," Asha whined, now aiming her gun at Katia.

"I'm sorry; Michal is the one who matters."

"Don't make me, Katia," Asha warned. As this argument continued, Lucy was slowly moving towards me, keeping her gun trained on the other two. When she reached me she fumbled with the cords, blindly untying them one handed. With in seconds I was free. I stood; wanting nothing more than to cling to Lucy and thank god for bringing her to me again, but I knew now wasn't the time.

"The gun Asha," Katia spoke calmly.

"Fuck off," Asha squeezed the trigger. Lucy shot at the same time, bullet crashing into the floor at Asha's feet. Asha jumped back a little bit making her shot off just enough to miss Katia. I jumped forward, grabbing her gun arm, twisting and squeezing to make her let go. My leg was screaming in pain, but I kept the pressure on, she squeezed out two shots into the floor before finally letting go. I shoved her backwards.

"Thanks," Lucy took Katia's gun, handing it to me. "Take her down to the others."

"I want to talk to my son," Katia glared at Lucy, who nodded, keeping her gun trained on Asha she pulled her cell out, quickly dialing.

"Scud? How things?" Lucy asked. "Yeah? Good. Katia wants to talk to Michal," Lucy handed the phone over to Katia.

"Michal? Yes I'm coming." She handed the phone back to Lucy. In that second of distraction, when Lucy was turned from Asha she attacked, jumping at her arm and sending the gun flying.

"Go!" Lucy screamed as Asha tackled her. I motioned Katia forward and she left without another glance back at her partner.

Katia led the way quietly back through the stairs, down to the first level. She didn't speak and she didn't try anything funny. We exited the building into the moonlight to see the others waiting by the car.

"Amy," Janet called excitedly, running to me and taking one of the guns. "We thought you were going to get killed."

"We thought we all were," Dominique added from the car.

"Well she could have been sleeping with them," Scud threw out there. We all stared at him. "What? She has a record of that," he shrugged.

"Scud," Max shook her head, pulling me into a quick tight hug as Dominique and Janet cuffed Katia and put her in the backseat of the car with Michal.

"You're leg," Janet sounded worried, kneeling to take a look at the blood covered bandage.

"I'm okay," I assured them.

"Where are Lucy and Asha?" Max asked.

"Still up there," I glanced back at the building; I could see the room we had come from, but no sign of either woman.

"Should we help?" Janet asked, staring up at the room.

"I think this is one she needs to finish alone," Scud assured her, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. We all watched the room.

Lucy's POV

"Go!" I screamed to Amy, not wanting her in the middle of this. Asha was on top of me, reaching more my gun a few feet past us. I flipped us both over so I came out on top. This put her hand closer to the gun though, and she wrapped around it quickly. Before she could get it up I slammed the heal of my hand into her wrist, her hand spasmed, dropping the gun, which I knocked away.

"Bitch," Asha brought her fist to the side of my head, knocking me off balance and causing me to see stars. She flipped over under me and started to crawl for the fun. I clung to the top of her, pulling myself up to wrap an arm around her throat, cutting off her air, she tried to keep moving, I squeezed tighter. She slammed her head back into my face, I pulled back enough to avoid a broken nose, but it still hurt like hell.

"Fuck this," I let go of her throat and pulled myself up and over her head as she coughed getting back her breath, I reached the gun and quickly emptied the round, hurling the gun at the window, glass shattered and it flew out into the night. I dropped the bullets turning to face Asha who was standing, catching her breath, glaring at me.

"That was low, with the kid Lucy."

"Thought you might be proud," I shrugged. "I thought it matched you taking my girlfriend perfect."

"Boy was she a fun little ride," Asha leered.

"Cut the shit Asha, she didn't let you touch her," Asha's smile faltered just enough to let me know I was right.

"You are such a self righteous bitch," Asha launched at me, I sidestepped, but not enough and she caught my shoulder, throwing us both to the ground. Glass crunched underneath us, I had her wrists, but she was struggling wildly to get free. Somehow she kneed me in the chin, I dropped her wrists for a nanosecond and she was free, reaching for a piece of glass, she brought it down to my chest, but a twisted, only letting her graze my arm and sending her tumbling to the floor.

I got up quick landing a hard kick in her stomach, but she caught my foot pulling me to the ground again. I kicked her wrist, and the makeshift weapon went flying. My other foot cracked her across the floor, giving me time to scramble away and up, she stood too, and we circled warily.

"I forgot you never give up," I nodded.

"Not till I get what I want," she agreed, wiping blood from her mouth.

"You're not getting that this time."

"Don't be so sure." She sprinted to my left, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a gun. She turned it to me, but I was ready, kicking it out of her hands. Instead of attacking me she turned, running through the door into the connecting room and slamming it behind her, I followed; trying the handle and finding it locked. I knew only one thing could be in that room, I spotted her discarded gun, and grabbing it shot out the lock.

Amy's POV

I jumped when the shot went off, one quick one. I waited nervously for some sign Lucy was alright. None came. I glanced at the others who all stood quiet for a moment, waiting for someone to decide what we should do. Scud shrugged when I looked at him.

"Still think she wants to do this alone?" Max asked wryly.

"Maybe not so much," Scud nodded.

"Let's go," Max ordered, everyone started running off to the factory while I limped behind, trying to keep up. Scud glanced over his shoulder to see me struggling, he jogged back to me, turning around back to me, half bent over.

"Get on," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Piggyback."

"No," I tried to shove him away, blushing.

"If not she'll either be dead, or the action will be over before we get there," he pointed out.

"Fine," I sighed using my good leg to half hop onto his back. He shimmied me up the rest of the way, trying to jiggle my hurt leg as little as possible. Once I was on he started off at a jog toward the building.

"Some cavalry we are," I mumbled, he only laughed.

5


	16. Chapter 16

Lyrics belong to Chemical Brothers "Galvanize"

:don't hold back...  
if you think about it too much, you may stumble, trip up, fall on your face...  
don't hold back...  
you think its time you get up, crunch time, like a sit up, come on keep pace...  
don't hold back...:

Lucy's POV

I stepped into the room, gun held out, ready to shoot if she moved for me or the Gloxco. She stood, watching me from across the room, hand poised over the green button.

"Back away Asha."

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Killings not your thing remember?"

"I didn't say I'd kill you. Although after everything you've done you deserve it."

"Oh waa, still a cry baby Lucy. Don't feel bad just cause you made this possible," she slammed her palm onto the green button, I squeezed off two more shots, but she dove to the ground.

Amy's POV

I cringed on Scud's back when I heard two more shots from above. We all stopped, shocked by the loudness of it in the empty building, Janet actually covered her ears.

"Shit," Max was the first one to take off again. Scud doubled his efforts to keep us up with the others, lagging only a few feet behind as we climbed the stairs.

"Move your asses!" Max ordered, speeding up even more as we neared the top floor.

"Ahh," Janet screamed, stopping and backing down a couple stairs into us. Max and Dominique swung around guns in hand, pointing them at the body at Janet's feet.

"It is a body," Dominique sounded even more annoyed than usual.

"I, I mean, sorry," Janet, hopped over the body on the stairs, hurrying to catch up with the other two. Scud stepped over the guy, starting up after the others, then went crashing down onto his face, my chin knocking painfully into his skull; I rolled off him, stopping to see what he had tripped on.

The guy we had just stepped over had grasped Scuds ankle, and was now up and trying to pull Scud down further.

"Oh fuck me," Scud flipped over, kicking at the guys face and shoulders, trying to make him let go, at the same time reaching for the shotgun he had dropped.

Up ahead the other three paused, seeing what was going on and started back down, Max taking aim. Scud's fingers wrapped around the shotgun, he grabbed it, and with good timing slammed his free foot into the guys shoulder and the butt of the gun into the guy's nose. He let go immediately, loosing balance, and tumbling back down the flight of stairs, taking a few good cracks to the head before landing in a heap in the landing.

I watched him, catching my breath as Scud pushed himself to his feet. When the guy didn't jump back up I took Scud's hand letting him pull me up to my feet.

"What do you say you walk from here?" Scud asked.

"Yeah, good plan," I nodded, and we started after the others, Janet coming back to help me up the rest of the stairs.

Lucy's POV

"Fuck," Asha cried rolling away. "You're a better shot than you used to be."

"Had a lot of practice on the way up here," I was advancing quickly and could see where the bullet had grazed her shoulder. Before I reached the Glaxco she reached under, pulling a gun out and shooting. I hit the floor hard, gun skittering a few feet away, I crawled towards it as the automated voice filled the room.

"Launch sequence initiated. Launch in ten."

"Hold up," she shot my gun, sending it further from me and causing me to squirm back a pace. "I want you to see this thing in action." I rolled over on my back, she was standing over me, gun trained on my head.

"Eight."

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because you're a whiney little bitch who needs to see the world doesn't revolve around her," she was royally pissed off and I knew I could use that.

"Sure it does," I smiled. "Without me you wouldn't have this toy." Okay, wow, someone slamming you across the jaw with a pistol in hand hurts just as much as it looks like it would.

"Six."

"Because you're daddy's little girl, everyone always wanted to help you out. You got the best deals with the best people. You said jump and people asked how high. It didn't matter that you had no experience before daddy died," she practically spit this all out, grabbing me by my neck and pulling me to her face. "While I had to work my ass off to get to where I was, and now half the people I dealt with won't deal with me because I broke your precious little heart."

"Is that what this is about?" I was honestly shocked. "You think people don't deal with you because of me? People only ever dealt with you because of me," I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck pulling her closer. "Everyone knows you are unstable, vicious and impulsive. It just took me this long to realize it."

"Four."

"That's why they don't deal with you." Now get out of my face. I let go of her, and kicked her stomach, shoving her off me, she stumbled backwards catching her balance, I started to scramble away, but was too slow.

"Three."

"Don't move," she had a clean shot, there was nothing I could do, if I moved I'd be dead.

"Two."

"How's this for impulsive?"

A shot rang out through the room, and flinched, expecting to feel the bullet, I opened my eyes as Asha's gun clattered to the floor. She clutched her upper right chest, almost her shoulder, blood spreading quickly. I jumped up and past her to the red button.

"On…" I slammed the green button and there was a moment of buzzing, gears aligning in the machine, then the computer voice.

"Launch sequence cancelled, please enter new coordinates."

"Lucy," Amy hobbled toward me, I met her as the others rushed past to Asha. We hugged long and hard before I pulled back, my arms on hers helping hold her stable.

"I am so sorry," I began, but she was shaking her head, pulling me in for a kiss, which I dove into thankfully before pulling her to me again.

"I love you," she whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I smiled, pulling away to look at her again, she tenderly touched my head, I winced, figuring there must be at least a nice lump growing there, if not a gigantic gash. When it's not being poked my head feels pretty numb right now

"Janet, call 911," Max ordered, pressing Scud's T-shirt hard to Asha's shoulder, Asha moaned, but seemed very unconscious. "Nice shot Amy." Max gave Amy a little smile as Janet called for an ambulance.

"Very nice," I nodded; a little surprised Amy had been the one to pull the trigger. She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder wearily. I kissed the top of her head. "How are you going to explain all this?"

"We have our credentials," Max shrugged. "The cops will lay off to us as soon as we show them."

"It's nifty," Janet nodded happily.

"If they see you and Scud there could be huge problems though," Dominique advised.

"She's right, you three should take off, no use getting involved," Max agreed. "We'll pull Katia out of the car and you can take that back to the hotel."

"Amy needs to see a doctor," I pointed out.

"I'll drop you two at the hospital, and wait for Janet at the hotel," Scud offered.

"Good idea," Max nodded. "Lucy, Amy I want you two to get out of the country as soon as possible. Lay low for a bit, while we figure out immunity."

"I think a little vacation is in order anyway," Amy smiled up at me, I nodded, agreeing completely.

"I will wait with Asha," Dominique volunteered. "It was the same to see you as always Amy," she knelt next to Asha taking the shirt from Max.

We filed down the stairs for the last time, and out the front door, Amy leaning on me for support, and me leaning on her because god I missed her. Before we reached the car we could see something was wrong, the interior light was on. Max and Janet ducked down, hurrying quickly forward and surveying the inside

"Fuck," Max cursed kicking the tire. "That bitch and her brat got away!"

"Why didn't she take the car?" Scud asked, not seeming at all concerned that she had escaped.

"She probably took Asha's car," Amy said, peering into the back seat. I leaned over with her reaching past.

"Hey look she left you these," I handed Max the cuffs with a grin, I couldn't help it. In the distance we could faintly hear sirens.

"You guys gotta get going," Janet, jumped forward, hugging me and Amy at once, squeezing us together.

"Bye Janet," Amy smiled when Janet let go.

"See ya," I nodded, climbing in the driver's door.

"See you at the hotel," Scud gave Janet a quick kiss and climbed in the backseat.

"You did good," Max hugged Amy.

"I got captured," Amy laughed returning the hug.

"And we caught them, so it's still all good," Max assured her. "Besides what else could we expect from a non-Deb," Max teased gently.

"Take care of yourself," Amy hugged her again quickly, and began to hobble around the front of the car to the passenger side. Max leaned in my window.

"You're not so bad Diamond," she held out her hand, I nodded taking it.

"You either Brewer," she smirked, backing away.

"I'll make sure everything we promised happens," she assured me, waving for us to get going, just as Amy was climbing into the car. As soon as her door was shut I took off, eager to beat the growing sounds of the ambulance and police.


	17. Chapter 17

Lyrics belong to Howie Day "Collide", and the ending lyrics belong to Spoon "That's the way we get by"... mostly cause the music to that song is how I see this ending if it was a movie... yeah that's right I said ending, we've come to the end for now guys. Thanks to everyone for riding along with me. I have some ideas for where to go from here, but it probably won't happen until October. That is if you want me to continue) which if ya do let me know! Once again thanks to everyone for reading, all the feedback meant the world to me. And I highly encourage everyone to legally download all the songs I have used, it was my soundtrack in writing it!

: The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah:

Epilogue

Three months later... Nice, France

Lucy's POV

_...keeps saying she is going to quit smoking_

_but you know none of us believe that. Janet_

_won a medal of honor on the mission with the_

_Senator's daughter. Now she can have her choice_

_of assignments, but she's planning on staying_

_with Max and Dominique. I guess she figures_

_that way she doesn't have to explain me. Things_

_have been real good between us too._

_Oh, in case you didn't see it anywhere Asha was_

_convicted. Got 25 to life, guess she's out of _

_your hair for a while! I hope you two are _

_enjoying your vacation. When are you headed back_

_to Barcelona? The Debs all have this super secret_

_meeting at the end of next month, I was thinking_

_of maybe coming to visit. That's if it's alright _

_with your little woman. Let me know! Take care!_

_Scud_

I flipped the laptop shut when I was done with the email, shoving it to the other side of the table. I could email him later. I picked up my coffee, tying my robe a little tighter and stepping up to the edge of the balcony. The sun hadn't been up long, and the view of the sea was amazing right now. Down on the beach only a few people strolled by, right now I could believe everything was peaceful with the world.

I heard the door behind me open, but didn't turn around, just smiled as Amy wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her warm body against my back, leaning her head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes, just feeling each other, enjoying the company.

"What are you doing up so early," she muttered.

"I don't know," I answered, squirming around and pulling her to me. "Just couldn't sleep. I got an email from Scud."

"Yeah? How are they all?"

"Seems like everyone is good. Scud's thinking about visiting back in Barcelona. Sound good?"

"Yeah, definitely. Janet should too."

"She's got some Debs getaway to attend," I shrugged.

"Oh," she nodded looking sad for a moment. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts, and shivered a bit in the early breeze. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good," she smiled, leaning forward and capturing my lips with hers. I fumbled blindly to set my coffee mug on the balcony ledge, finally placing it and wrapping my arms back around her, both hands fully free to roam. I slide them up under the edge of her shirt, pushing it up, and fighting for more bare skin.

I moaned as she bit my lip gently, teasing as she undid my robe with her hands. Exposing my naked body for only seconds before she pressed herself back to me, one leg between mine, leaning hard into me. She pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

"Come back to bed," she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me back into the hotel room. We tumbled onto the bed, her shoving my robe off almost as we hit the sheets, I pulled off her shirt almost as quickly, both of us gasping as a cool breeze blew over us from the open balcony. We were high enough up, no need to worry about anyone seeing anything.

Somewhere though the haze of kisses I could hear my cell phone ringing. I tried to ignore it, but it was pulling me out of the moment, I paused for a minute, still on top of her, staring in her eyes, both of us catching our breath as the phone continued to ring.

"Fuck it," I mumbled, kissing her again and letting the ringing fade away. There had been too many distractions, and this was going to be too good.

Katia's POV

"So please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible, thanks!" I listened to Lucy's voice mail, waiting for the loud obnoxious beep.

"Lucy Diamond. You do know we have a score to settle right? I'll be in touch to let you know when that's happening. So do yourself a favor, don't change your phone number."

I flipped the cell phone shut, handing it and fifty American dollars to the little Japanese girl who had been nice enough to let me use her phone.

"Domo," I bowed a little, and she nodded, running off back to her friends, probably eager to spend her quickly earned cash. "Michal."

I waved him over from the playground, he ran quickly to me taking the hand I held out. Together we pushed off through the crowed street, winding through the crowds back to the hotel.

: We go out in stormy weather  
We rarely practice discern  
We make love to some with sin  
We seek out the taciturn

And that's the way we get by to  
Way we get by  
Aw that's the way we get by:

3 ---- for jack


End file.
